EL EXPERIMENTO
by VmenFangirl
Summary: Durante la universidad Vlad y Jack, como todo buen científico, siempre se encontraban realizando numeroso experimentos pero ¿Quién dijo que sólo se debían tratar sobre fantasmas? (N/A: y con esto marco mi retorno a este sitio :,D )
1. CAPITULO 1

**EL EXPERIMENTO**

**SUMMARY:** Durante la universidad Vlad y Jack, como todo buen científico, siempre se encontraban realizando numeroso experimentos pero ¿Quién dijo que sólo se debían tratar sobre fantasmas?

.

**N/A:** _Y … al fin sucedió… mi obsesión por el slash y principalmente por Vlad (sí, aún sigue siendo mi dulce obsesión X,D), aunado al bastante reciente interés renovado en el "Phandom" por parte de algunos artistas (principalmente en el Tumblr) han hecho que ésta su servidora sucumba a la tentación de escribir oficialmente (porque dibujado, ya desde hace rato XD) … sobre una de las parejas (ships) que poco a poco me fue ganando el corazón desde hace mucho tiempo (casi desde que me uní al fandom, hace uuuh XD) y que por alguna razón (llámenme loca si quieren) me parece aún más canon que la de Vlad y Danny (en términos de slash, no se me alteren XD) … así que sip, he aquí un fic sobre la llamada "Pacman ship" (o sea, Jack y Vlad) en este caso en su versión "College". Por ahora y como siempre reitero que a quienes no les guste el género o la pareja pueden ir a visitar las colinas, yo no me enojaré… y a los demás que gusten acompañarme, ya los dejo leer… al final seguiré hablando XD._

...

A tan solo un par de semanas y a raíz del "incidente con la soda" en aquella fiesta de verano (donde en consecuencia Jack Fenton se llevara como recuerdo un buen derechazo en el ojo izquierdo), lo que había comenzado como un pequeño experimento poco a poco se había empezado a tornar en algo más que simple "curiosidad científica", pues ambos pasaron de tomar notas obsesivamente ante cada gesto o reacción y de planear en forma casi religiosa lo que según la teoría (incluyendo lecturas de corte no tan científico o confiable) se debía hacer al mantener una relación así, a dejar de lado la documentación y simplemente pasar a la experimentación.

En un principio, dicha fase no fue más allá de hacer lo que desde siempre habían hecho, es decir, pasar un buen rato con salidas a los videojuegos, al cine, convenciones de cómics, etc. ya fuera estando solos o con los compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Sin embargo, siguieran o no fieles al método científico a esas alturas, la naturaleza dictaba que todo sigue una serie de pasos y que tarde o temprano habrían de llegar hasta el punto en que tendrían que profundizar en ellos. Dicho momento llegó una tarde aparentemente igual a las demás, después de un largo día de clases.

…

Ese día, se notaba que el cansancio se encontraba presente cuando ambos entraron al dormitorio y se desplomaron sobre el viejo sofá que Jack había visto en una venta de garaje cercana a la universidad y que por el tan bajo precio al que lo había adquirido, lo había tomado como de buena suerte y se negaba a deshacerse de él, muy a pesar de las protestas de Vlad.

Apenas tocaron su cuerpo los chillones resortes del viejo mueble, Jack dio un gran bostezo y se estiro de piernas y brazos añadiendo un gran suspiro de alivio por al fin estar en casa. Vlad simplemente se dejó caer, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos para después dar también un profundo suspiro.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el rumor que venía del exterior aquella tarde era el único sonido que reinaba en la habitación, hasta que la voz casi en susurro de Jack preguntando "¿Vladdie?¿Oye, estás dormido?" llegó hasta los oídos de éste.

Una especie de gruñido fue lo único que el cuerpo rendido de Vlad dejó salir de su garganta como respuesta, pero al no quedar conforme la tan conocida insistencia de su siempre sonriente compañero, ésta lo instó a formular de nuevo la pregunta en un tono más audible.

Al recibir un nuevo gruñido un poco más alto en réplica, el ciclo de pregunta-respuesta volvió a repetirse un par de veces más, aumentando el volumen en cada ocasión hasta que por fin la boca del hombre V se dignó a contestar un algo molesto "No, no estoy dormido Jack, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

Poniendo su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Fenton –quien había estado observando pasar las nubes por la ventana del exterior- movió la cabeza en dirección del aún inmóvil Vlad.

-Hoy ha sido un día largo pero muy bueno, ¿no crees?- dijo Jack alegremente para empezar una conversación y así romper el silencio de la habitación.

-Si, supongo que así fue – respondió Vlad y continuó en silencio, así que Jack trató de animar un poco más la conversación.

-Oye Vladdie, tengo ganas de probar el nuevo juego de Pac-Man en el Atari, ¿qué tal un torneo? ¡Apuesto a que esta vez sí te ganaré!-

Seguro de que esas palabras harían reaccionar a su compañero, Jack se enderezó más de su posición en el sofá y continuó sonriendo.

-Eso me parecería bien-contestó Vlad esbozando una media sonrisa, al tiempo que se enderezaba en el sillón, lo que hizo que el otro se entusiasmara – pero después de haber dormido un poco – y diciendo esto, simplemente pasó de estar sentado a estirarse sobre el sillón cuan largo era y a recargar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Jack.

Esto último hizo que Fenton se desconcertara un poco. No era tanto por la falta de interés en uno de los juegos favoritos de ambos, sino por la tan espontánea reacción del otro. Si bien habían establecido ya una relación de más confianza – en parte por el experimento, en parte porque aparente y simplemente se sentían cómodos con la situación- aún no habían llegado más allá de lo que los mejores amigos y colegas hacían juntos, así que estando Jack despierto y observando esta vez con mayor detenimiento el rostro de Vlad gracias a la nueva y por lo visto más cómoda posición en la que éste se hallaba, no pudo evitar que su curiosidad en ocasiones algo ingenua, le hiciera seguir con la conversación.

-Oye, Vladdie –dijo entonces, volteándolo a ver- ¿en qué fase del experimento nos encontramos ahora?-

Frunciendo un poco el ceño por la extrañeza, y sin dejar de mantener cerrados los ojos, Vlad respondió con sinceridad -No lo sé, supongo que habría que revisar las notas para estar seguros de qué resultados llevamos hasta ahora… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta Jack?-

-Porque…bueno, ¿no te parece que hace falta una variable importante que aún no hemos incluido? – contestó el otro, en el tono más serio que pudo.

Entonces Vlad entreabrió un ojo y nuevamente frunciendo el ceño preguntó a Jack, quien no dejaba de observarlo – ¿qué variable? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

Acercando más su rostro al de su compañero y convencido de que lo que diría era no sólo lo que debía sino quizás hasta lo necesario "por el bien de la ciencia", Jack aclaró la voz -besarnos-

Apenas el sonido de la palabra hizo eco en sus oídos, Vlad abrió los ojos ahora completamente despierto y al sentir inevitablemente la sangre agolpándose de pronto en toda su cara, apartó con la mano derecha la cabeza de Jack y de inmediato se enderezó quedando del lado contrario del sillón, cruzándose de brazos y esquivándole la mirada por completo.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Jack entonces – ¿qué fue lo que dije?

-Nada no dijiste nada – fue todo lo que nerviosamente Vlad atinó a decir en ese momento

Extrañado por la reacción del otro y sin creer una sola palabra, Fenton dijo -¿entonces por qué te apartas así? ¿No se supone que eso es lo que hacen los nov-

-¡No! – exclamó Vlad tajante, dejando al otro con cara de total desconcierto y pidiendo una explicación. Sintiendo el peso de aquella mirada, agregó – ...o bueno sí, pero …es decir… ¡no! –

Jack seguía sin entender porque su amigo de pronto se había puesto a la defensiva, después de todo era un paso lógico por la naturaleza de la investigación que se suponía estaban llevando a cabo, no sólo porque Vlad lo sabía sino porque también había sido idea suya; pero después de unos segundos de silencio que parecieron una eternidad, Jack suspiró y cambió su expresión de desconcierto por una de resignación y ¿por qué no? algo de tristeza.

-Esta bien… yo lo entiendo Vladdie- dijo recargando sus brazos sobre sus piernas y dando un ligero vistazo a Vlad, que seguía sin dirigirle la mirada– no es que tengamos qué, pero creí que no te molestaría intentarlo conmigo porque independientemente de todo nos teníamos confianza y éramos amigos…además también fue tu idea-

Mirando de reojo sobre su hombro, Vlad escuchó el profundo suspiro que Jack no pudo contener después de terminar de hablar. Tenía que admitir que el sujeto a veces podía ser algo ingenuo y quizás hasta parecer tonto o infantil, pero en esta ocasión y para cuestiones de ciencia (si es que aún se le podía llamar así a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento) no estaba tan equivocado.

En efecto Vlad estaba consciente de que en algún punto tendrían que seguir adelante o de nada serviría el haber quedado como "algo más que buenos amigos, por el bien de la ciencia" sólo que no pensó que llegaría tan pronto y menos que quien lo propusiera primero fuera justamente Jack, por eso a pesar de haberlo mantenido presente todo ese tiempo y de supuestamente estarse preparando mentalmente para cuando eso tuviera que suceder, el hecho es que el asunto lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Después de calmarse un poco y asimilar todo, Vlad decidió que Jack no tenía la culpa de cómo él estaba reaccionando y que tenía razón, que no era más que parte de un simple experimento y que además no tendría por qué correr peligro de que todo se saliera de control, puesto que todo quedaba en confianza solo entre los dos.

Dando un suspiro, Vlad dejó por fin de cruzar los brazos y de esquivar a Jack para ser ahora él quien hablara sobre el tema.

-Tienes razón Jack- dijo. El otro volteó a verlo en silencio, y Vlad continuó – mira yo…lo siento ¿está bien? No era mi intención reaccionar así o que te sintieras mal-

-Lo sé, y no es que me sintiera mal…sólo que pensé que como era parte de nuestro acuerdo no tendrías objeción en que te lo recordara – dijo Jack, mientras se enderezaba y le sonreía al otro -pero está bien, como te dije no es que tengamos que y pues si no va a ser parte ya de esto, siempre podemos seguir trabajando con lo que ya tenemos de resultados hasta ahora y listo-

-¡No! – exclamó Vlad. Jack se sorprendió –No quiero cancelar todo esto y echarlo a perder… además yo…ehm… fudge... estoy de acuerdo contigo- Jack sonreía de nuevo mientras seguía escuchando atentamente a Vlad, que comenzaba a sentir como la sangre de nuevo insistía en detenerse en su rostro sin poder evitarlo -esto no es nada que no supiera que iba a suceder, simplemente me tomó desprevenido, entonces-

-¿Deberíamos intentarlo? – interrumpió Jack

-…sí…

-¿puede ser ahora?

-¡¿pero por qué la insisten- – Vlad miró a Jack, que había comenzado a acercársele y de pronto se detuvo al oírlo – oh fudge… está bien, que sea ahora-

Sin pensarlo más, Vlad se acercó rápidamente a Jack, cerró los ojos fuertemente y prácticamente chocó sus labios contra los del otro para casi de inmediato separarse de él unos centímetros y abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Vaya – dijo aliviado al abrir los ojos – no fue tan grave, en realidad no fue nada de- ¿Jack? Jack, qué te pa- ¡no, espera! ya pa-¡mhph!-

En el momento en que Vlad lo besó, Jack no pudo reaccionar pronto sin embargo, esos dos segundos fueron suficientes para hacerle ver que era más que necesaria una repetición, así que apenas se hubieran separado, Jack tomó de la nuca al otro y de nuevo lo acercó a él. Esta vez el beso duró varios segundos más.

Vlad se resistió y trató de alejarse, pero las enormes manos de Jack que ahora lo tenían tomado de ambos lados de la cara, no lo dejaron separarse y a pesar de las protestas mudas que hizo en un principio, poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por la sensación y terminó por responder también al beso.

…

Jack liberó finalmente a Vlad, deslizando suavemente sus dedos por sus mejillas visiblemente enrojecidas. Poco a poco ambos abrieron los ojos, mirándose directamente.

Ninguno de los dos se movió y todo siguió en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que de pronto Vlad lo interrumpió

-Jack, te dije que esperaras ¿por qué nunca me escuchas? -se quejó-'Cuando se te mete una idea ere- ¿ahora qué?¿de qué te ríes?-

Fenton trataba de escuchar con la mayor seriedad que pudo, pero la expresión en la cara de Vlad aunada al profuso rubor que resaltaba en su rostro (mismo que también él podía sentir en el propio) lo hizo sentir una mezcla de emociones entre alegría, mareo, excitación y hasta algo de confusión y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, primero estando aún de frente a Vlad, y después recargándose sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-¡Oye!, ¡¿de qué te ríes?! - exclamó Masters avergonzado - ¡no veo nada gracioso aquí!

Jack puso todo su esfuerzo en dejar de reírse, y después de tranquilizarse un poco pero sin dejar nunca de sonreír ampliamente, estiró los brazos y suspiró.

- Vamos, no te enojes Vladdie, no me estaba riendo de ti, si eso piensas-

- Más te vale - dijo Vlad aclarando la voz, tratando de recuperar su color normal - ... ¿entonces se puede saber el motivo de tu risa?

Por lo general, siempre que le dirigían la palabra para algo, Jack estaba más que feliz de contestar y más si esas palabras provenían de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión simplemente se limitó a ver a Vlad y amplió aún más su sonrisa, dejando escapar de nuevo una pequeña risilla, sin dar más explicaciones.

Sin entender la actitud de Jack tan fuera de lo común -al menos dentro de lo que solía denominarse ''normal'' en sus términos- y no teniendo ganas de discutir por el momento sobre el asunto, Vlad dio un suspiro y se disponía a levantarse del sofá para irse a su cama cuando sintió que era detenido de la playera.

-Espera Vladdie, no te enojes... no me burlaba de ti, en serio...

El rostro serio de Vlad expresaba un claro "¿ah si, y entonces?"

-... no es por ti que me reía, simplemente supongo que fue la emoción del momento...es que... no se cómo explicarlo -dijo Jack. Luego se sonrojó un poco y agregó- Sé que debe sonar raro, pero fue mejor de lo que yo pensaba que sería y...eso no me lo esperaba... tu ehm... ¿qué opinas?

Vlad se quedó de pie en silencio, alternando la mirada entre Jack y la ventana antes de suspirar, regresar al sofá y cruzarse de brazos.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres que diga? ... fue interesante, por lo visto es algo que tenemos que agregar a las notas del experimento tratando de ser lo más específicos posibles

-¡Me parece una estupenda idea hombre V! -exclamó Jack con entusiasmo- pero dejando un poco de lado la cuestión científica... ¿tú qué opinas? -agregó. Su voz reflejaba un dejo de curiosidad y ansiedad al mismo tiempo-... ¿no te sientes, no sé... feliz?

Recargándose un poco más sobre el sofá, Vlad volteó algo sorprendido a ver a Jack, que genuinamente parecía preocupado y más interesado que nunca por su respuesta. Conociendo lo suficiente a su mejor amigo, podía decir que aquella expresión de su rostro no era falsa y mucho menos común ya que sólo la había visto un par de veces: la primera cuando en la cafetería anunciaran que el día de pizza quedaba cancelado hasta nuevo aviso por cuestiones sanitarias y la segunda, cuando durante un partido de fútbol un jugador del equipo contrario tacleara a Vlad y lo tirara al suelo antes de que le cayeran encima tres jugadores más y Jack de inmediato corriera a sacarlo de ahí, no sin antes dar un par de golpes aquí y allá.

Fenton seguía en espera de su respuesta y mientras tanto de nuevo se acercaba a Vlad, quien por instinto retrocedió un poco hacia el lado contrario del sofá.

Con el rubor de nuevo subiendo por sus mejillas, Vlad fingió toser un poco para distraerse de ese momento incómodo, aunque sin mucho éxito.

- Pues...si quieres saber…

-¿si? -dijo Jack, acercándose aún más

- ... eh... fudge... no sé si exactamente feliz, pero admito que en ese momento -

- ¿justo cuando nos besamos? -interrumpió Fenton ansioso- ¿la primera o la segunda vez?

-¡no me interrumpas Jack!... ehm, si, cuando nos...besamos... ¿realmente importa en qué preciso instante?

- Pues sí, ¿no se supone que estamos documentando todo esto?... además la primera vez no cuenta, ¡fue muy rápido! Hasta que hicimos un segundo intento fue cuando hasta tú incluso-

-¡si, está bien, está bien! -exclamó Vlad, mas rojo que un tomate- ¡ya no sigas Jack! Estuve presente ¿ok? Sé perfectamente qué fue lo que pasó y lo que hice o no hice... galletas de mantequilla... volviendo a tu pregunta, si, está bien, admito que también fue algo que no me esperaba que se sintiera así... y si, me sentí bien con ello ¿satisfecho?

Por imposible que pareciera, la siempre alegre expresión de Jack se tornó aún más alegre - "¡mucho hombre V, gracias!''-

Vlad no pudo evitar sonreír, Jack podía ser a veces exasperante cuando se ponía insistente, pero el hombre se ganaba a pulso que le perdonara esos arranques cuando éste sonreía satisfecho con tanta facilidad y olvidaba el mal rato, como si fuera un niño al que le regalan una caja de bombones (sobre todo cuando de quien provenía la información era de Vlad).

-Muy bien, entonces si me disculpas, ahora me iré a dormir un rato... pero vete preparando, porque ese torneo de Pacman no ha quedado olvidado ¿eh? Ya veremos que tan capaz eres de ganarme entonces.

-¡Sí! -exclamó Jack emocionado- ¡Descansa hombre V!

Vlad sonrió y se encaminó hacia su cuarto

-Oye, por cierto...-lo detuvo Jack - creo que besas bastante bien Vladdie

Los ojos de Vlad se abrieron grandemente y tratando de disimular el rubor, mientras se volteaba de nuevo hacia su cuarto sólo dijo -"Jack, sólo cállate ya ¿si?'' - y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Advirtiendo esto y conociendo a su amigo, Jack dejó escapar una leve risa, se acomodó más en el sillón, colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró contento mientras cerraba los ojos para escuchar cantar a las aves afuera.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok… he ahí pues el producto de tantos feels que me hacen sentir entre los dibujos que veo aquí y allá y todo lo que durante este tiempo había mantenido sólo para mí como parte de cientos de teorías sobre mi adorable Vlad y su vida (canon –como ya alguna vez escribí, hace mucho, en mi otra cuenta- y versiones slash por supuesto X,D que son lo más reciente que ha visto la luz LOL)… en fin, se supone que esto va a ser un one-shot pero no sé… les digo, tantos feels queriendo salir como chorro de agua y yo que no me pudo resistir mucho tiempo una vez que abro la llave caray X,D … entonces quizás haga más capítulos…no creo que quieran saber sobre qué más pasó entre ellos durante esos "tiempos extraños" llamados de universidad jaja XD (en este AU digo) pero en fin, igual y le sigo nomás para satisfacer mi propia locura :B… por cierto, lo del "incidente de la soda" es lo que en el capítulo de "Instintos maternales" menciona Vlad a Maddie –y que nunca aclaran- … por supuesto, completamente cambiada la versión de los hechos por conveniencia XD … eso y lo del derechazo creo que quedan mejor explicados si visitan mi DA aquí XD (ya saben sin espacios ni nada)

h

t

t

p

:

/

/

vmenfangirl.

deviantart.

com.

/art /

THE

-REAL

-FACT

-XD

- 266050641

(si alguien no lo puede ver dígame y le paso el link de otro sitio ;) ).

Y para mis querid s lectores de antes, perdón por la desaparición tan larga aquí, de verdad lo siento tanto ;_;…. Y sigo amando la pareja de VladxDanny sólo que la segunda parte de "Fénix" me ha llevado más tiempo de lo que pensé X,D pero prometo ponerme a trabajar sobre ella para compartírselas pronto .

Me retiro por el momento. Gracias a las amables personitas que se tomen el tiempo de leer y sobre todo de comentar, no tienen idea de cómo me hacen sonreír con eso (más que a Jack, y eso es mucho decir XD). ¡Bye!

P.D. Tanto tiempo sin subir nada aquí, ya no entiendo esto del doc manager, me cambia los formatos D,X

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ya lo estaba olvidando XD ... aunque no necesitaría ponerlo pero bueno... Vlad y Jack son creación de Butch Hartman (quien tiene toda la culpa de que para mi sean completamente canon como ship jaja XD)


	2. CAPITULO 2

**EL EXPERIMENTO**

.

**SUMMARY:** Durante la universidad Vlad y Jack, como todo buen científico, siempre se encontraban realizando numeroso experimentos pero ¿Quién dijo que sólo se debían tratar sobre fantasmas?

.

**N/A:** _Pequeño detallito antes de dejarlos leer (a los que gusten quedarse, a quienes no, ya saben, son libres de correr libres lejos de aquí)… creo que debo advertir a partir de este capítulo que a pesar de que se supone que esto es más romance y humor que otra cosa, hay un par de momentos más "intensos" por ahí que involucran bullying… digo, lo menciono por si acaso. En fin, a leer pues :,3_

**.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**

Al día siguiente, las cosas parecían seguir su rumbo normal. Nada era diferente, es decir, la tarde anterior jugando durante un par de horas en la consola, pidiendo comida china para cenar, terminando el proyecto de biología… ¿Qué podría haber cambiado?

.

-"Además no es más que una variable más" – se decía a sí mismo mientras cerraba su mochila y se disponía a salir de su habitación para ir a clases.

-¡Hey hombre V! ¡Buenos días!

.

Por un instante los pensamientos que revoloteaban la cabeza de Masters se esfumaron al escuchar el saludo de su mejor amigo, ya también listo para salir.

-¿eh? …ah, sí, buenos días Jack –le respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, algo que quiso ocultar bajo una gran sonrisa - ¿listo?

-¡Más que listo hombre V! – dijo Fenton alegremente. A pesar de que esto era normal en Jack, Vlad se sorprendió un poco. Sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de cambiar su humor, exclamó - ¡Bien, vámonos entonces, el día nos espera!-

Ambos se encaminaron entonces hasta el viejo edificio fundado en el siglo XIX que albergaba a la universidad.

...

Durante gran parte de las primeras horas de clase, en esa mañana particularmente tranquila que invitaba a reflexionar, Vlad no podía dejar de voltear hacia uno de los ventanales del salón, absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Masters?... ¡Masters!

.

La aguda voz de la profesora de biología molecular hizo estallar la burbuja de pensamiento del aludido.

-¿qué? Eh…perdón señorita Sanders, ¿podría…repetirme la pregunta?

-He dicho que pase a resolver la primera fórmula – dijo con seriedad la profesora

- Pst, Vlad – susurró Jack tratando de ayudar – ya estamos en la página 30

.

De inmediato, las risas y los murmullos de todos los demás hicieron eco en el salón, y no faltaron los clásicos "¡oye cerebrito, que te están hablando a ti!" ó "sí sabelotodo, deja de pensar en chicas, es muy temprano aún jaja" de parte de los bufones del salón, comentarios que Vlad siempre había sabido acallar con inteligencia, y estaba a punto de hacerles réplica cuando de pronto un par de dichos comentarios lo tomaron desprevenido.

-¿chicas? – exclamó uno- ¡Por supuesto que no está pensando en chicas! ¡Oye Masters, deja de pensar en tu novio!

-¡Si, no seas tan desesperado! – siguió el otro- ¡espera a que llegues a tu dormitorio! jajaja

.

Al oírlos, Vlad abrió los ojos enormemente y empezaba a sentir como su rostro se encendía, pero esa misma sensación hizo que de pronto palideciera de terror y se quedara mudo tratando de pasar saliva, pero su boca se había vuelto un desierto en ese momento.

-¡Bueno ya! – gritó la profesora al golpear su escritorio - ¡Ya estuvo bien! Aquí se viene a aprender, no a insultar a los demás, esto es una universidad no una barriada así que más respeto por favor. ¡Compórtense como adultos!

-Si señorita Sanders, lo siento – se disculpó de forma inocente uno de aquellos graciosos -no volverá a suceder – agregó hipócritamente.

.

En ese momento sonó la campana para el cambio de clases y Vlad no podía estar más agradecido de que por el momento todo hubiera terminado sin mayores daños. Suspiró entonces y enfocó toda su atención en guardar sus cosas y acomodarlas en la mochila una y otra vez hasta que todos los demás -con excepción de Jack que lo estaba esperando ya de pie- hubieran salido del salón.

-Hoy estuvo muy distraído señor Masters – se oyó decir a la profesora mientras ésta pasaba junto a ellos, llamándoles la atención –está bien que es usted un buen estudiante pero no quiera aprovecharse de eso, ¿de acuerdo?-

-No señorita Sanders, de ninguna manera – se apresuró Vlad a contestar – fue sólo por un momento, no sé que me pasó-

-Muy bien – dijo la mujer – eso espero… por cierto, estoy ansiosa de ver su proyecto de la próxima semana, espero buenos resultados de ustedes dos-

-¡Y los tendrá señorita Sanders!-– interrumpió Jack – ¡se lo podemos asegurar!

Satisfecha por la respuesta y el contagioso entusiasmo que siempre parecía emanar de Jack, la profesora se retiró, dejando solos a los dos amigos.

...

Haciendo de lado su pose firme frente a la catedrática, Vlad bajo los hombros y recargó los codos sobre la mesa de su asiento, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y soltando un quejido de frustración.

– ¡Maldición! – exclamó

.

Jack se extrañó de la reacción de su amigo, pues el que de vez en cuando fuera objeto de comentarios pesados por parte de la pandilla de abusivos del campus, nunca había sido razón para intimidar o hacer sentir menos a Vlad. Y no era tampoco porque fuera el único blanco de sus bromas pues cual más cual menos a todos, incluso a Jack, les había tocado en algún momento ser los protagonistas de alguna de ellas.

-¿Te encuentras bien hombre V? – dijo Jack al poner una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Si Jack, no me pasa nada – respondió Vlad con desgano, descubriéndose la cara – pero no me encuentro de humor para entrar a la siguiente clase-

-¡Pues sólo tenías que decirlo! – exclamó Jack queriendo animarlo – ¿Qué te parece si entonces nos vamos al cine a ver una película? Así aprovechamos el cupón de descuento que venía en la comida china-

Vlad volteó a ver a su amigo y como siempre, esa típica expresión de permanente alegría lo hizo sonreír… y sentirse aliviado por alguna razón.

-Ok, vamos-

...

Ya de regreso al campus, ambos se encontraban alegres y llenos de energía – quizás en parte por la enorme cantidad de dulces, chocolates, palomitas y refresco que habían consumido durante la función- y se dirigieron hasta su dormitorio tomando la ruta "panorámica" es decir, por los jardines que rodeaban al edificio principal.

.

Cerca ya de la entrada que llevaba a los cuartos, escucharon que alguien les hablaba a lo lejos.

-Oye Masters, de plano no pudiste esperarte a la noche ¿cierto? – dijo una voz

- Sí, se veía que moría de ganas porque sonara la chicharra – respondió otra voz

-Ya déjalos en paz – intervino una tercera voz- ¿qué no ves? Seguramente están en una cita romántica y tú sólo les estás aguando el ambiente, ¿o no Fenton?-

- Oye sí – replicó el primer sujeto -¡lo siento Fenton! No queríamos interrumpirlos a ti y a tu noviecita Masters ajaja"-

-Bah -exclamó Jack sin inmutarse – sólo hay que ignorarlos como siempre, ¿verdad hombr-…? eh… ¿Vlad? ¿Estás bien?

.

En cualquier otra ocasión, en efecto el gran Vlad Masters hubiera hecho caso omiso ó incluso se hubiera enfrentado verbalmente sin problemas a aquellos bufones y los hubiera dejado callados sin siquiera tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno ni ensuciarse las manos, sin embargo aquella tarde todo era diferente. Se sentía irritado y casi ofendido por los comentarios estúpidos y aparentemente sin ningún otro objetivo más que el de molestarlos.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido al igual que su mandíbula, y sus puños permanecían cerrados fuertemente. Entonces se volteó de repente, resoplando y sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la pandilla.

-¿Vlad? – dijo Jack extrañado antes de poder reaccionar a lo que seguía - ¡oye, qué haces! ¡Espera!¡¿A dónde vas?!-

.

Fenton intentó detenerlo, pero cuando su largo brazo derecho quiso alcanzar el hombro de su amigo, éste ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Lo único que pudo hacer entonces fue seguirlo tan rápido como pudo.

-Mira quien viene – dijo burlón el que hacía de líder de la pandilla – la señorita Masters quiere defender a su novio jaja-

.

Todos los demás miembros de la pandilla (en total cinco) reían ante el comentario hasta que Vlad apartó a un par de ellos del camino a empujones y se paró de frente al sujeto.

-¿Qué? – dijo éste con desdén, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño - ¿vienes a darme un bofetón? – añadió en tono burlón

-¡Óyeme bien! – le gritó Vlad enardecido- el hecho de que seas un patán iletrado no te da derecho a creer que todo lo que sale de tu halitoso aliento es gracioso o merece elogio... aún con monos descerebrados como todos los que te siguen, así que deja de hacer gala de la estupidez que evidentemente no puedes ocultar y ¡déjanos en paz de una buena vez!-

.

Un silencio casi sepulcral llenó el ambiente mientras todos posaban su mirada sobre Vlad y su líder, que sólo se quedó perplejo y confundido.

Ya fuera por la adrenalina, por la enorme cantidad de glucosa que aún transitaba por sus venas ó simplemente porque ese día su cerebro no se encontraba en su máximo, Vlad en ese momento no estaba consciente – o al menos lo disimulaba bastante bien- del peligro que corría en ese instante, pues el sujeto líder de la pandilla no sólo respondía al apodo cliché de "Spike" sino que era el típico abusivo malencarado que además formaba parte del equipo de luchas, iba al gimnasio y media cerca de dos metros, lo que hacía que Vlad se viera pequeño y débil en comparación, a pesar de su 1.85m de estatura y de formar parte del equipo de futbol de la escuela (como corredor, desde luego).

-Y apuesto a que no entendiste una sola palabra de lo que te acabo de decir grandísimo prosimio con lobotomía – siguió diciendo Vlad – así que sólo te repetiré ¡déjanos en paz de una buena vez!-

.

Al decir esto, la cara de perplejidad de Spike de inmediato se tornó en una de ira absoluta y estuvo a punto de soltarle al otro el golpe más fuerte que tenía directo al rostro cuando sintió un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda seguido por la dolorosa sensación de todo su peso azotarse contra el suelo.

-¡Suéltame Jack! – gritaba Vlad agitando brazos y piernas, tan solo dos segundos después de que Fenton golpeara al sujeto y tomara a Vlad del torso para alejarse de ahí – ¡Que me sueltes te digo!-

-¡No te enojes Vladdie! – exclamaba Jack exaltado – ¡Sí te voy a soltar…en cuanto entremos al dormitorio! – agregó y siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, y en efecto no se detuvo hasta llegar a la seguridad de su cuarto y caer exhausto sobre su cama justo encima de Vlad para evitar que éste tuviera la mala idea de regresar a enfrentar a la mole.

...

...

-¡Jack, quítate de encima! – le ordenó Vlad

-¡No! – exclamó el otro casi sin aliento, sin dejar de apretarlo contra su cuerpo-

-¡Vamos, suéltame ya!-

Vlad trataba de empujar a Jack pero éste no lo dejó moverse. En medio de aquel forcejeo, hubo un momento en el que sus rostros quedaron de frente, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Vlad se dio cuenta de algo que lo distrajo por completo de seguir luchando.

-Si te voy a soltar Vladdie- aprovechó Jack para hablar - … pero sólo que me prometas que no vas a salir de aquí para regresar con esos tipos ¿sí?… no quiero que te lastimen.

.

Vlad siguió inmóvil unos segundos más, sólo mirando el rostro de Jack y aquella expresión que le hizo detenerse: Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que lo veía tan desesperado y preocupado… ni siquiera cuando en otras ocasiones había estado en situaciones riesgosas, al final el hombre siempre conseguía verle el lado positivo a todo.

-Por favor, sólo quédate aquí hasta que te calmes ¿sí? – pidió Jack casi en tono de súplica. Vlad no tuvo más remedio, en especial después de ver el inverosímil rostro de su mejor amigo, que dar un profundo suspiro y desistir por completo de cualquier movimiento.

-Está bien, prometo que no iré a enfrentar a ese tonto – dijo entonces, haciendo que el otro esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, pero manteniendo aún su mirada preocupada sobre Vlad.

-¿De verdad?... ¿Palabra de cazafantasmas?-

-Ehm…si, ok… "palabra de cazafantasmas" – respondió Vlad ya más calmado – … ¿ya te puedes quitar de encima? No es por nada Jack, pero pesas demasiado-

-Oh claro hombre V, perdóname, pero realmente no quería que te fueras jeje-

.

Jack se levantó de la cama y se recargó en la puerta.

-Aún no me crees ¿cierto Jack Fenton? – dedujo Vlad mientras se enderezaba para sentarse. El otro abrió los ojos y poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza dijo nervioso "ehm, no, no es eso, sólo me dieron ganas de recargar tooodo mi peso en esta sólida puerta de madera que está realmente cómoda"

-Sí como no, y casualmente por eso también pusiste el seguro-

Jack no pudo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa al escuchar las incrédulas palabras de su compañero

-Bueno, es que has estado actuando extraño todo el día, entonces ya no sé de qué forma vas a reaccionar – confesó –…sólo tomo un par de precauciones extras, nada más-

.

Vlad se puso serio al principio, pero después de ver al otro ahí parado frente a la puerta como fiel centinela, dio un suspiro y de nuevo se tiró sobre la cama, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

-Ya olvídalo Jack, de todos modos ya se me pasó el coraje-

-Oh…ok, entonces sólo me sentaré junto a ti ¿sí?-

-Es un país libre–

.

Jack sonrió y caminó hasta un lado de la cama para sentarse – "Quizás debería preguntarle por qué ha estado tan raro últimamente" – pensó. Vlad para entonces ya tenía cerrados los ojos y respiraba pausadamente en señal de estar dormitando – "bueno, tal vez después sea mejor hacerlo"- se dijo. Quiso permanecer despierto para hacer guardia por si las dudas, pero después de aquel momento lleno de adrenalina, pronto se relajó tanto que se acomodó junto a su amigo y se quedó dormido.

…

…

…

* * *

**N/A**: Ok, sé que había dicho que el anterior iba a ser el único capítulo y bla bla bla… pero ¿qué puedo decirles? Los feels que me están provocando estos dos no me dejan en paz X,D así que yep, decidí volver la historia multi-capítulos entonces ¡vua-lá! He aquí ya el segundo de ellos. Disculpen ustedes si el angst o la cursilería que me dan al escribir (y que seguramente se notan en cada párrafo redactado jaja XD) los hartaron en algún momento, pero por ahora soy esclava de mis feels (por culpa de esta pairing omg) entonces creo que igual que le pasa a Vlad, no pienso coherentemente XDD … espero que se me disminuya con el paso de los capítulos pero no aseguro nada :B

En fin, por el momento me retiro. Como siempre agradezco a todas las lindas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de leer esto y en especial a quienes me dejan comentarios (como mi estimada lectora Yusurelia) , cada uno es como si me regalaran una caja de chocolates (y yo amo los chocolates, me hacen muy feliz *w*).

¡Bye!

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Si, tengo que agregarlo...aquí va: Vlad y Jack son propiedad de Butch Hartman ... pero todos los feels que me hacen sentir por su culpa son completamente míos X,D


	3. CAPITULO 3

**EL EXPERIMENTO**

.

**SUMMARY:** Durante la universidad Vlad y Jack, como todo buen científico, siempre se encontraban realizando numeroso experimentos pero ¿Quién dijo que sólo se debían tratar sobre fantasmas?

**.**

**N/A: **_Pues bien, tiempo de un nuevo capítulo :D … esta vez no hay mucho que decir realmente, así que sólo dejaré pegada de nuevo la pequeña nota de que hay algunos momentos donde el bullying se hace presente, así como reiterar que agradezco a quienes gusten de quedarse a la lectura y a los que no, desde aquí los despediré deseándoles suerte cuando vayan a las colinas. Dicho esto… ¡a leer!_

_._

**CAPITULO 3**

**.**

Pasadas un par de horas, ambos despertaron de su "siesta".

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Vlad, que se estiraba al tiempo que bostezaba profundamente y se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse al baño que se encontraba al final del pasillo principal, ya que el del interior del dormitorio estaba en reparación.

Al sentir el movimiento y aún adormilado, Jack comenzó a estirarse tranquilamente cuando poco después, al darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo, un flashazo llegó hasta su memoria y lo hizo despabilarse completamente.

-¡Oh cielos! – exclamó al tiempo que empezaba a dar vueltas por todas partes llamando al ausente - ¡¿Vladdie?!...¡¿hombre V?!...¡Vlad! ... ¡Vlad, ¿Dónde estás?!...¡oh no! No me digas qué…

.

Sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago, Jack de inmediato tomó sus llaves y salió azotando la puerta del dormitorio.

Ya encarrerado, no vio a la persona que venía de frente a él hasta que tropezó con ella y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Jack! – escuchó gritar su nombre - en el nombre de todo Wisconsin ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo ahora corriendo como loco por los pasillos?!

-Lo siento mucho Vladdie – se disculpó mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba al otro a hacer lo mismo – como no te encontré y no dijiste a donde ibas pensé que te había vuelto la locura de ir a buscar a Spike y su pandilla-

-¿Y pretendías salir corriendo a detenerme? –

-Pues…si… ¿no ibas a ir a buscarlos verdad?- dijo preocupado

Vlad miró fijamente a Jack mientras cruzaba los brazos

– No, por supuesto que no, ya te había dicho que no iba a ir y que ya no tenía importancia-

-¡Pues qué alivio! – exclamó Fenton - … ¿A dónde ibas entonces? –

-Pues fui al baño desde luego, bien sabes que el del dormitorio no funcionará hasta que venga el conserje a reparar la tubería el lunes-

-¡Oooh, si es cierto!-exclamó Jack aliviado- que se me había olvidado eso…bueno, siendo así iré yo también de una vez, en un momento te alcanzo hombre V-

…

Vlad se sentaba en el viejo sofá y prendía la televisión cuando Jack cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez que hubiera regresado del baño.

-¿Y qué hay de nuevo esta noche hombre V? ¿Alguna buena película o algo así?

-No – contestó Vlad – en realidad la acabo de prender pero es viernes, los viernes nunca hay nada bueno en la televisión.

-¿Quieres jugar con el atari entonces? – dijo Jack sonriente

-Es una buena idea - asintió Vlad - tráete el aparato y de paso algo de comer del refri ¿no? me parece que quedó algo de la pizza congelada y un par de latas de refresco-

-Jaja, ¡claro! Los juegos de video sin comida no son juegos de videos – exclamó Jack, contento de poder pasar una buena noche de viernes desvelándose con uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos en compañía de su mejor amigo.

…

Pasaron varios casetes de atari diferentes antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ya eran las tres de la mañana en el reloj de pared que tenían.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dejar los juegos por hoy- dijo Vlad mientras se estiraba y daba un bostezo antes de levantarse.

-¡Vamos hombre V, un juego más! – pidió Jack aún desde el sofá – ¡esta vez sí que estuve a punto de ganarte!

- Yo creo que ya no Jack, mañana te daré otra oportunidad para intentar ganarme ¿ok?

-Oh, está bien – dijo Jack algo decepcionado – pero mañana después del desayuno te reto oficialmente a un torneo con el Galaga.

- De acuerdo – sonrío Vlad – hasta entonces no me despiertes ¿ok? Tengo ganas de levantarme muy tarde mañana.

-¡Entendido! – exclamó Jack alegremente.

.

Antes de que Vlad desapareciera por completo detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, la curiosidad de Jack siempre presente, le recordó a su cerebro que tenía pendiente una pregunta que debía ser contestada… de preferencia en ese momento… y con todo el detalle posible.

-¡Oye Vladdie!-

-¿Si Jack?- retrocedió Vlad para escuchar al otro

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-No veo por qué no, ¿cuál es?

-Oye…-habló Jack algo inseguro, después de todo lo que había pasado ese día- espero que no te enojes, pero… ¿Por qué has estado actuando tan extrañamente todo el día?... ¿te molesta algo de las clases?... ¿o soy yo quizás?

-No, claro que no eres tú- respondió rápidamente Vlad - algunas veces me exasperas- añadió- pero eso a cualquiera le puede pasar… ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas de que me comporto de forma rara?

- Por lo de esta mañana en clase- empezó a explicar Jack – pero también porque te comiste de una sentada toda una super bolsa de osos de gomita más tres barras de chocolate jumbo junto con un vaso extra-grande de palomitas y refresco, cuando por lo general te duran toda la película, y luego fuiste por más … pero en especial por lo de esos bravucones a los que sin más querías enfrentarte, eso no es normal en ti ¿en qué estabas pensando?

.

La mente de Vlad se puso a trabajar de inmediato, buscando una respuesta inteligente que dejara satisfecho al otro, sin comprometerse de alguna manera.

- Pues… tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? comí demasiada azúcar y luego de escuchar la sarta de tonterías que dijeron ese sujeto y sus patiños desde la mañana, terminaron antes con mi paciencia pero eso es todo, nada que no haya sido más que un breve arrebato provocado por lo que comí.

-Pero – insistió Jack – eso no explica por qué estabas tan distraído en la clase de la mañana-

-Bue-eh-no, eso es fácil de entender verás yo-

-¡Ya sé! – exclamó Fenton de repente - ¿no será que todo esto tiene que ver con nuestro experimento sobre las relaciones y el comportamiento humano?... o más bien ¿con aquella variable del beso?

Vlad se sorprendió por las palabras de Jack y empezó a sudar frío. Exaltado y teniendo la sensación urgente de querer escapar de ahí, comenzó a hablar de forma rápida y casi atropellada.

-Desde luego que no ¿por qué habría de ser eso?¿No dijimos que era sólo parte necesaria del experimento y ya? Somos científicos sinceramente Jack creo que a veces sacas conclusiones bastante equivocadas lo mejor es que ya también te vayas a dormir si quieres despertarte y estar listo para nuestro pequeño torneo ¿está bien? Qué bueno entonces eso acordamos y vaya que mira la hora bueno hasta mañana entonces.

.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo único que interrumpió brevemente el acelerado monólogo de Vlad que aún hacía eco en la mente de un perplejo Jack.

-"Creo que… preguntarle para despejar mi duda no salió como yo esperaba" – se dijo – "quizás debí quedarme callado… mejor dejaré que pasen unos días" – concluyó después de pensarlo un poco - "espero que después esté más dispuesto a responderme sin hacer que me duela la cabeza en el intento" – concluyó y se dispuso a apagar la tele y la consola.

…

Y así, sin más comentarios al respecto de lo que recientemente había sucedido, fueron pasando los días.

Primero aquel fin de semana, simplemente disfrutando de un buen descanso. Después el lunes, donde el único incidente grave fue la discusión entre el conserje y Vlad con respecto a que la tubería se encontraba funcionando perfectamente y que todo debía ser culpa de "alguno de esos aparatejos extraños que ustedes dos tienen no sé ni para qué" que terminó en que aquel hombre arreglara todo con tal de que Jack dejara de abrazarlo del cuello de la forma en que lo hacía cuando se daba la media vuelta para intentar irse de ahí sin hacer nada; seguido del resto de la semana que transcurría normalmente entre los entrenamientos de futbol, las clases y los exámenes… y de ahí hasta el viernes por la mañana con la entrega del dichoso proyecto de biología molecular donde por supuesto, ambos se llevaron elogios de parte de la profesora, aunque no así de todos sus compañeros de clase.

.

Salían ya de los seminarios semanales sobre "métodos de investigación" rumbo a su siguiente y última clase del día cuando Fenton sintió que el burrito que se había comido en el desayuno empezaba a hacerle efecto.

Mientras Vlad esperaba a Jack afuera del baño, se vio rodeado de repente por seis robustos cuerpos, uno de ellos demasiado grande como para simplemente pasar desapercibido.

-Vaya vaya – dijo sarcástico el dueño de aquel voluminoso cuerpo - ¿qué tenemos aquí? No me digas que andas por los pasillos tu sola Masters

-¿Y qué si es así? –lo retó Vlad tratando de guardar la calma - ¿es que acaso se perdieron y necesitan ayuda profesional para encontrar el corredor principal? Pero si esta justo frente a su narices ¿o incluso darse cuenta de eso es demasiado para su limitado cerebrito?

La naturaleza temperamental pero también poco aguda de mente del sujeto apodado Spike resultaba una muy mala combinación, pues actuaba prácticamente por instinto cuando se enojaba…y más si no entendía claramente lo que le querían decir, lo que con frecuencia le ocurría con personas como Vlad, y eso lo irritaba demasiado.

-Mira, niñita Masters – comenzó a insultar mientras golpeaba la pared con el puño, justo a un lado de donde se encontraba Vlad, que permanecía estoico cual si no pasara nada – tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente desde hace una semana que vamos a terminar ahora, así que más te vale que vengas con nosotros si no quieres que esto se ponga feo aquí mismo.

-Quisiera verte que lo intentaras- contestó Vlad con una sonrisa desafiante

…

-Si, por supuesto entrenador… hey hombre V estaba pensando, qué te parece si- ¡hey!¡¿qué creen que hacen ustedes aquí?!¡Suelten a mi amigo en este instante!-

Justo en el momento en que dos de los sujetos pretendían tomar a Vlad a la fuerza para arrastrarlo fuera de ahí, apareció Jack seguido del entrenador de fútbol, quien de inmediato también intervino.

-¡Oigan ustedes, montón de malvivientes, dejen a mi jugador en paz!-vociferó- ¡¿Para eso creen que luché en Vietnam?! ¡¿Para que vagos como ustedes sigan sin tener respeto alguno por nada ni nadie en este país?!¡Fuera de aquí si no quieren que los reporte con el rector y los expulsen!

-Tranquilo mi buen coach Green – dijo el abusivo Spike, fingiendo inocencia como siempre y haciendo señas a los otros de que liberaran a Vlad – si sólo estábamos de paso, saludando a nuestro buen amigo Masters aquí presente ¿cierto?

- Si, desde luego – corearon sus amigos, acallando cualquier otro comentario

-¿Lo ve? si ya nos íbamos – dijo al empezar a alejarse - …ah por cierto – agregó acercándose de nuevo a Vlad, fingiendo pasar amigablemente su brazo alrededor del cuello del otro – no te olvides de lo que quedamos ¿de acuerdo amigo? Jeje- y luego añadió entre dientes – no siempre vas a tener a tu lado algún profesor o a tu querido novio para que te protejan Masters y ese día daremos por terminado nuestro asuntito pendiente, no lo olvides.

-¡Ya lárguense pues! – gritó de nuevo el entrenador

-¡Pero si ya nos fuimos coach! Andando muchachos… ¡Nos vemos luego amigos!

.

Cuando al fin se alejaron, Vlad dejó de permanecer tenso y suspiró aliviado.

-¿Te encuentras bien muchacho? – preguntó el entrenador

-Sí, esos tipos son sólo palabras, no hay nada de qué preocuparse entrenador, en serio

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro – respondió Vlad sin titubear – nosotros también debemos irnos ya ¿no es así Jack?

-¿qué? Eh ¡claro! Ya debemos irnos si. Muchas gracias por su ayuda de cualquier forma entrenador

-Ok – dijo el viejo entrenador no muy convencido- pero si estos vagos los quieren molestar de nuevo siéntanse en la confianza de decírmelo ¿de acuerdo?

- No se preocupe – respondió Vlad- así lo haremos. Gracias. Con permiso.

…

-¡Al fin en casa! – exclamó Jack con alivio al caer sobre su querido sofá- por cierto, ¿no te hicieron nada verdad Vladdie? Porque si fue así, ¡entonces sí que van a saber quién es Jack Fenton!

-Tranquilízate Jack, no tienes que hacerle al héroe- respondió Vlad mientras también se sentaba en el sofá- ni siquiera me tocaron…además no me preocupan realmente ¿sabes? Si intentan algo saben que los pueden expulsar y a ninguno de ellos les conviene perder la beca deportiva, son demasiado torpes para obtenerla de otra forma.

-En eso tienes razón hombre V – dijo Jack divertido – no son como nosotros que podemos usar nuestro cerebro para más cosas que sólo golpear nuestras cabezas unas contra otras.

-Si – asintió Vlad también divertido – al menos en el fútbol nosotros llevamos un buen casco para proteger el equipo más valioso… y también la cabeza desde luego.

Jack no evitó reírse por el último comentario. Vlad también se rió.

.

Ya relajados después del momento de buen humor, como era costumbre se pusieron a jugar con su amado atari por un rato. Era el turno de Vlad para jugar con el "Galaga".

-¡Tan sólo mira esto y aprende Jack, no me apellido Masters por nada!-

Al verlo tan lleno de entusiasmo y relajado como siempre solía estar, y habiendo pasado ya varios días sin tocar el tema, el joven Fenton creyó que era el mejor momento para aclarar de una vez por todas esa duda que tenía cual piedrita en el zapato y que no dejaba de molestarlo.

-Oye Vladdie

-¿Qué Jack? – dijo Vlad sin dejar de ver a la pantalla- ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero saber algo desde hace unos días

-Y qué es es-¡oh, mira! ¿viste eso? ¡así es como se pasa de nivel, jajaja!¡Ninguna nave extraterrestre puede con el gran Vlad Masters!

-Sí, si lo vi, eres genial hombre V – dijo Jack con un tono extrañamente serio-… ¿crees que puedas prestarme atención un momento?

-Te estoy escuchando Jack – le respondió el otro, sin siquiera voltear a verlo – puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez, sólo di lo que quieres saber y ya

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro! Sólo di qué y sigamos jugando… bueno, cuando te toque tu turno claro

-Ok… -Jack respiró hondamente y habló- … hace ya varios días que pasó todo y sé que tú dijiste que no era nada importante y que sólo era por el experimento y nada más que por eso…

-Ajá – intervino Vlad, aún atento al juego- ... ¿el qué Jack?¿De qué hablas?

- … pero… estoy casi seguro de que esa forma tan extraña en la que te comportaste incluyendo todo lo que pasó con el fantoche de Spike y sus amigos no fue porque sí…

Un disparo fallido a una de las naves. Vlad siguió escuchando, prefiriendo no hablar por el momento.

- … lo que quiero decir es que… desde el día que nos besamos… o más bien… desde que decidimos incluir la variable de "beso" en todo esto, no has sido tú mismo… ni siquiera te he visto llenar una nueva página del cuaderno de notas que usamos para documentar cada resultado del experimento.

-¿q-quien dice que no lo he hecho? – dijo Vlad con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz – claro que lo he hecho

-Pues no lo creo – replicó Jack – como me estabas evadiendo cada vez que intentaba preguntar y para no seguir molestándote decidí averiguar por mi cuenta y supuse que mi respuesta estaría ahí ya que yo ya había hecho mis anotaciones al respecto, pero no fue así y hasta entonces me di cuenta de que aún el día de hoy no has puesto nada…

De nuevo un disparo fallido y la pérdida de una vida. Vlad siguió escuchando.

- … entonces he llegado a la conclusión de que algo te inquieta sobremanera y ese algo es simplemente el que nos besáramos y el cómo te sentiste después de que eso pasó... dime ¿tan mala experiencia fue? No es que me vayas a hacer sentir mal si dices que sí, aunque no me considero deficiente en esa área, pero es que realmente me preocupa que sólo por eso algo malo te pase después, porque no estás pensando claramente…yo sólo quiero ayudarte si puedo, confía en mí.

.

"Game over" leyó Vlad en letras rojas sobre la pantalla. Entonces con toda calma, dejó de presionar botones, colocó el control en el suelo, suspiró profundamente y se recargó completamente en el sofá. Después volteó a ver a Jack, quien de nuevo tenía esa poco usual expresión de gran inquietud.

- Por lo visto no vas a dejarlo por la paz hasta que no tengas tu ansiada confesión ¿cierto Jack? –

La manera sería pero también algo herida y molesta con la que Vlad le contestó, le hizo dudar por un momento sobre si seguir hablando o no.

- Ehm… no es que esté buscando ninguna confesión ni nada…

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Vlad elevando un poco más el tono de su voz- ¿Por qué insistes en atormentarme con esas preguntas?

-¿A-tormentarte? – dijo Jack, claramente confundido por la sola palabra – No, de ninguna manera, es sólo que me preocupas y como nunca te había visto así, no me decías nada y buscar por mi cuenta mis respuestas tampoco funcionó, no me quedó más remedio que de nuevo insistir – Jack miraba fijamente a Vlad - Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿para eso son los amigos no? … yo sólo quiero ayudarte hombre V.

Vlad observaba detenidamente a Jack… de nuevo esa cara. ¿Por qué justamente tenía que poner esa cara? Justo cuando más quería sentirse enojado con él para tener un pretexto y alejarse de ahí sin tener que decir nada, una vez más, Jack Fenton… el siempre alegre Jack Fenton, tenía que poner esa cara de genuino desasosiego que tan sólo con mirarla le quitaban toda intención de golpearlo o huir sin dar explicaciones, así que después de un muy profundo suspiro, resolvió que debía decirle la verdadera razón de su extraño comportamiento la última semana.

- Muy bien… ¿quieres saber por qué he estado tan raro en estos días? perfecto...

Al oírlo, Jack enfocó todos sus sentidos en poner atención a cada movimiento y palabra que estuviera a punto de salir del otro.

-No puedo más que decirte que es cierto…todo lo que sacaste como conclusiones a mi estado no son más que la verdad…

Jack se quedó inmóvil, quería intervenir pero prefirió seguir escuchando.

- … desde que pasó lo del "beso" me sentí algo extraño… en efecto no pensé que llegaría a sentir algo más que el contacto físico de labios contra labios, en especial porque, y espero que no te ofendas Jack, era precisamente contigo, por quien no siento nada más que aprecio, como mejores amigos que somos. Sin embargo no fue así y eso me tenía confundido…

Jack seguía sin decir palabra.

-… pensé que quizás pasaría lo mismo contigo pero por lo visto no ha sido así y eso me confundió aún más, por eso es que cuando esos tontos comenzaron a molestar e infirieron con sus comentarios que yo… que tú y yo teníamos algo más que ver que sólo como amigos a pesar de que yo mismo estaba consciente de que nadie más estaba enterado de nuestro experimento, no pude contenerme y quise darles su merecido… aunque por otro lado y pensándolo bien, quizás lo que quería en el fondo era que me golpeara para quitarme esa sensación "de culpa", si quieres llamarlo así… pero ahora que te estoy diciendo esto me doy cuenta de que yo mismo me estaba cerrando, atormentado por mis propias dudas y miedos, que sólo son infundados…- entonces dio un suspiro- … y ya me siento mejor.

- Guau… no sé qué decir Vladdie…

-Pues si estás de acuerdo conmigo – dijo Vlad después de recargar los codos sobre sus rodillas y llevarse las manos a la cara, dando masaje a sus ojos- yo también preferiría que no dijeras nada si no es un "ok, no hay problema, sigamos con nuestras vidas y ya" ¿te parece?-

…

Ahora era Jack quien comenzaba a sentirse confundido, pero tan sincero como era, después de escuchar a Vlad, no tuvo reparo en sacar a relucir una nueva revelación.

-Eso sería algo que podría decir, ciertamente… pero ya que estamos aclarando cosas y todo, también tengo algo que decir… yo también me sentí raro después de que nos besamos, de hecho… creo que en realidad sí me gustó bastante…

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Vlad sorprendido, olvidándose por completo del masaje en los ojos y fijando la vista en Fenton-¡¿cómo que… ?!... ¡¿y por qué no me dijiste nada?!

-¡ Quise hacerlo, de veras! ¡Pero tú no me diste la oportunidad! Como te veía tan extraño y cabizbajo sólo quise animarte y temí que si te decía que no fueras a pensar mal pero que a mi realmente me había gustado besarte, te pusieras aún más raro o hasta me volvieras a golpear en el ojo como ese día de la fiesta… aún recuerdo que el moretón me seguía doliendo mucho después de una semana. Vaya que golpeas duro cuando te enojas hombre V.

-Esto es increíble – dijo Vlad casi en un susurro y volviendo a llevarse las manos a la cara. Luego suspiró y de nuevo volteó a ver a Jack.

-¿Sabes que si me hubieras dicho esto desde el principio no me hubiera importado entonces ni hubiera pasado toda la semana siendo asaltado por ese solo pensamiento?... a veces no entiendo cómo es que llegamos hasta este punto en nuestra amistad con cosas como ésta… galletas de mantequilla…

-Pero aquí seguimos ¿no? – trato de animar Jack –

-¿Como siempre entonces?

-¡Claro hombre V! – exclamó Jack con entusiasmo – sólo quisiera pedirte una cosa…

Sabiendo que muy seguramente se arrepentiría de ello, Vlad se atrevió a preguntar -¿Qué?-

-Algo muy sencillo… crees que ya que aclaramos el asunto y que después de todo es parte aún del experimento y por lo tanto tenemos que seguir haciendo comparaciones y tomando datos… ¿podríamos seguir besándonos al menos de vez en cuando? Si quieres que sea sólo aquí en el sofá por mí no hay problema.

Vlad se quedó estático por varios segundos. El único indicio de que continuaba con vida fue el brillante tono color cereza que había adquirido la blanca piel de su rostro.

-Y… ¿Qué opinas?... ¿Vladdie?... ¿hombre V?

.

Finalmente Vlad salió del shock.

- E-está bien – atinó a decir – pero sólo porque es parte ya del experimento y nada más ¿ok? Así que no te acostumbres… aunque mis labios sean verdaderamente irresistibles –agregó en tono de broma y sonrió

-¡Ajaja, sí claro hombre V! – exclamó Jack divertido – como si tú no hubieras disfrutado besarme desde el principio.

-¡¿Qué?! – reclamó Vlad, aún con la cara encendida- ¡ Pero si tú fuiste el que insistió en besarme primero!

-¡Pero tú te apartaste! Hasta que yo te besé fue cuando me seguiste y luego si mal no recuerdo fui yo quien te tuvo que separar de mi jaja –

-¡Eso no es cierto Jack Fenton! ¡Fuiste tú el que no me soltaba!

-No es cierto

-¡Que si!

-Que no-o

-¡Que sí!

La pequeña discusión siguió por varios minutos más. Al final del día todo volvía a la normalidad y de nuevo volvían a verse nuevas notas que documentaban los interesantes e inesperados resultados que el peculiar experimento estaba proporcionándoles.

...

...

...

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Al fin! Ya está listo otro capítulo… caray, de que me da por escribir me da pero en serio ajaja XD ….espero no haberlos aburrido mucho con toda la palabrería y mi super cursi capítulo (que por cierto es el más largo hasta ahora…siempre me pasa eso cuando escribo, el tercero siempre resulta más largo, no sé por qué XD)... pero bueno, como decía, al fin otro capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me acompañan nuevamente y sobre todo que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios que me llenan el corazón de alegría (y siempre trato de demostrárselos dándoles respuesta a ellos :3). Espero que les este gustando (si no es así, sólo no muy dura la pedrada jeje) y que continúen sintonizando este su canal favorito (¿?) para saber qué otras nuevas sorpresas les deparan a los queridos Vlad y Jack en esta historia.

¡Bye!


	4. CAPITULO 4

**EL EXPERIMENTO**

.

**SUMMARY:** Durante la universidad Vlad y Jack, como todo buen científico, siempre se encontraban realizando numeroso experimentos pero ¿Quién dijo que sólo se debían tratar sobre fantasmas?

.

**N/A:** _¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta emocionante historia, la favorita de todos ustedes! … si, ya sé que eso no es cierto LOL pero soñar no cuesta nada ¿o sí? XD … lo que sí es cierto es que le doy la bienvenida a todo aquel que ya sea apenas o desde el principio ha querido leer este fic producto enteramente de mi amor/obsesión por Vlad en combinación con todos esos feels que me hace sentir específicamente el Pacmanship. Por cierto que ya todo empieza a acelerar el paso, pero no diré nada más sino hasta el final del capítulo XD (sólo pequeño recordatorio de advertencia por un par de momentos intensos que involucran bullying). Por ahora reitero que a quienes no les agrade este tipo de lectura ya sea por los personajes, el ship o simplemente porque no les interesa lo que escribo, son enteramente libres de alejarse felizmente de esta zona… y a los demás, de nuevo y como siempre les agradezco que se queden de visita en este bonito pueblo shipper slash donde vivo. Sin más preámbulos, con ustedes, el cuarto capítulo._

...

**CAPITULO 4**

.

Ahora que el primer obstáculo ó "variable interviniente" como decidieron decirle propiamente, había sido por fin metida al orden, todo marchaba de maravilla.

Después de poco a poco irse acostumbrando a los besos -espontáneos o no- que tal y como habían acordado, sólo realizaban cuando se encontraban en su "zona neutral" -el sofá-, sin darse cuenta, una nueva fase del experimento se iba acercando cada vez más y más.

Esta comenzó durante un incidente aparentemente aislado cuando de pronto un día, estando en los casilleros del estadio destinados a los jugadores del equipo de la universidad y después de haber ganado un partido difícil contra los topos de Minnesota -sus más grandes rivales-, aprovechando ser los últimos en estar listos para irse a casa, una vez que se aseguraran de estar completamente solos, simplemente decidieron besarse para celebrar.

Pudo ser cualquier beso, pero al estar aún invadidos por la adrenalina, éste se hizo más intenso, al grado de dejar a ambos casi sin aliento. Sólo el ruido de llantas rechinando por falta de aceite del carrito del conserje los sacó de su estado, apresurándolos a irse de ahí, no sin antes reírse pícaramente al pasar junto al hombre, como niños que saben que han cometido una travesura.

.

De igual forma, a raíz de que se sentían más y más cómodos con haber llevado todo a un siguiente nivel, fueron menos constantes en cuanto a las notas que tomaban para registrar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y así pudo seguir todo, de forma tan alegre y despreocupada hasta que de nuevo una nubecilla gris, inquieta y latosa, se posaba sobre ellos para obscurecer el día.

.

...

.

Desde la última vez que Spike y su pandilla trataran de emboscar a Vlad y a Jack para ajustar cuentas por el incidente frente a la entrada de los dormitorios, parecía que habían olvidado todo, pues durante varias semanas no se los encontraron ni siquiera por casualidad, aún cuando en clases los veían aparecerse. Ahí simplemente eran ignorados y ni un solo comentario fuera de lugar salió de su boca en ningún momento.

Comportamiento extraño sí, pero ¿a quién le importaba? mejor para ellos si los bravucones aquellos no se interponían para amargarles el día. Podía decirse que su desaparición era la cerecita del pastel de tranquilidad que saboreaban a cucharadas.

Sin embargo, y como en toda historia, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, y un día saliendo de los vestidores para jugadores, Jack había olvidado colocar su casco en su lugar como siempre, y para no tener que oír de nueva cuenta otro sermón del entrenador de cómo ese pequeño detalle justamente era lo que en tiempos de guerra podía hacer que todo tu batallón explotara y muriera de forma trágica y horrible, prefirió darse la vuelta.

.

-¡Regreso en un momento hombre V! – exclamó Jack, mientras desaparecía rápidamente en el interior del edificio.

.

Mientras Vlad movía la cabeza en negación pero divertido por los despistes de Jack, no pudo reaccionar en el momento en el que una mano le tapaba la boca desde atrás y otros dos pares de manos lo cargaban y se lo llevaban de ahí hasta un terreno baldío alejado de los terrenos de la universidad.

.

...

.

-¡Ahora sí! – exclamó Spike al tiempo que dos de sus esbirros arrojaban a Vlad al suelo sin delicadeza alguna para después levantarlo y sostenerlo de los brazos para evitar que se moviera - ¡Felicidades Masters! ¡Hoy es el día de arreglar cuentas entre nosotros!

-¡Suéltenme idiotas! – le gritó Vlad con todas sus fuerzas, forcejeando por zafarse - ¡Son unos estúpidos, si no me sueltan en este momento yo…! -

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! – gritó el otro tomándolo del rostro con una de sus manos para obligarlo a mirarlo directamente - ¿Pegarme? – Vlad frunció el ceño y gruñó furioso - ¿tú? no me hagas reír… ¡deténganlo bien!

.

Vlad estuvo a punto de gritar de nuevo cuando sintió todo el aire salir de sus pulmones de una sola vez, seguido de un fuerte dolor en la boca del estómago, provocando que las rodillas se le doblaran por completo.

-¡Ahora suéltenlo!- ordenó el bruto. Entonces se acercó a Vlad y comenzó a patearlo en el suelo mientras se burlaba.

-¡Vamos Masters! ¡¿Qué no te parece gracioso?!¡Vamos ríete de esto, todos estamos riendo!-

.

En efecto, los bufones que seguían al enorme troglodita no dejaban de reír, disfrutando de la función. Indefenso, Vlad sólo podía intentar protegerse la cara y el abdomen lo más que podía, mientras el otro continuaba con su cometido.

-¡¿Por qué ya no dices nada?! – exclamó el abusivo, dejando por un momento de patear a Vlad, tan sólo para jalarlo de la playera hacia él - ¡Vamos habla! ¿O es que a la nena se le agotaron los arag, los gargam… todas esas palabras elegantes?

Vlad abrió los ojos por un momento y con esfuerzo dijo "se dicen… argumentos… y… sólo deja … que tenga…oportunidad y… con gusto te daré más"

Frustrado y encolerizado por la aún retadora actitud de su víctima ante las circunstancias, la mole lo lanzó de nuevo al suelo y dio la orden para que los demás se hicieran cargo ahora.

.

Se disponían a golpear a Vlad entre todos cuando uno de ellos cayó al suelo de improviso.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – exclamó Spike por la sorpresa

-¡Oye!¡Te dije que dejaras a mi amigo en paz!

-Ah, pero si eres tú Fenton – dijo burlón el bravucón – Que bueno que vinieras a unirte a la fiesta, pero no es tu turno todavía... no desesperes que ya te atiendo.

-¡No! – gritó Jack furioso - ¡déjalo ahora mismo o ya verás!

-¡¿Ver qué?! ¡No te quieras hacer el poderoso conmigo Fenton, tú podrás ser muy fuerte y me habrás vencido alguna vez en las audiciones del equipo de luchas, pero te aseguro que no puedes contra todos juntos!

- El sólo no, pero ¿qué tal si estamos nosotros?

.

Para sorpresa de los abusivos, detrás de Jack venían cinco integrantes más del equipo de futbol que él se había encontrado en el camino cuando salió corriendo para ir en auxilio de Vlad, después de haber preguntado a dos niños que afortunadamente habían visto quienes y hacia donde lo llevaban.

-¿Ah si? – retó Spike – Eso ya lo veremos. ¡Muchachos, tírenles los dientes a todos!

Más tardaron en pronunciar palabra que en lo que ya se encontraban en plena batalla campal unos contra otros, donde poco a poco los bravucones fueron retrocediendo, para desagrado de su líder que hasta ese momento había permanecido confiado y de brazos cruzados, recargando una de sus botas sobre la espalda del cuerpo inmóvil de Vlad.

-¡Y ahora te toca a ti! – gritó uno de los compañeros de Jack, señalando a Spike cuando sólo quedó éste en pie.

-Oh si, ahora si vas a conocer quién es Jack Fenton – dijo el grandulón sonriendo, al tiempo que hacía el ademán de golpear su puño izquierdo contra la palma de su mano derecha.

Al verse acorralado y superado en número, el bravucón mayor retrocedió y echó a correr cobardemente para alejarse de ahí olvidándose por completo de Vlad, a quien de inmediato Jack cargó tan delicadamente como pudo y en compañía de los demás, lo llevó directo a la enfermería de la universidad.

.

...

.

Una vez curadas y vendadas sus heridas, la doctora ordenó que Vlad tendría que descansar y que se quedaría esa noche en la enfermería para observación.

De más está decir que Jack no se despegó ni un solo momento del pequeño sillón de la sala de espera hasta que a la mañana siguiente dieran de alta a su mejor amigo, bajo condición de continuar el descanso en casa por tres días más y de avisar ellos también a las autoridades de la escuela sobre lo que había pasado para confirmar el informe médico.

.

Pasando esos tres días, Vlad podría regresar de nuevo a tomar clases de forma normal, con la buena-mala noticia de que todos aquellos que lo habían molestado habían sido identificados y acusados, pero al haber ocurrido el incidente fuera de las instalaciones de la universidad, sólo habían sido suspendidos durante tres meses.

-Tiempo suficiente para que termine el semestre tranquilamente- dijo tratando de sonar optimista cuando se enteró, después de salir de la oficina del rector y encontrarse con Fenton.

-De todos modos prometo no perderte de vista ni un minuto esta vez hombre V- agregó Jack, dándole una palmadita a su espalda mientras caminaban

-Gracias Jack, pero en serio, no necesito que me estés cuidando como si fuera un niño-

- ¡Pero cómo no voy a cuidar de ti, mi querido amigo Vladdie! – exclamó de pronto Jack al tiempo que de forma espontánea lo alzaba por la espalda para abrazarlo.

-¡Jack! – le gritó el otro sintiéndose avergonzado - ¡Jack!¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡bájame y suéltame ahora mismo!

- ¡Pero tú sabes que te quiero mucho hombre V! –

-¡Si, yo sé! – le respondió aún incómodo - ¡Yo lo sé pero no por eso debes hacer esto!¡Bájame ya que me estás apretando!...¡me vas a regresar a la enfermería y acabo de salir de ahí!-

-Oh, es cierto – dijo Jack más serio, bajando a Vlad con cuidado – Perdóname hombre V, creo que me ganó el entusiasmo jeje

-Ya me di cuenta – dijo el otro mientras se sobaba la espalda, aún sonrojado – …la próxima vez al menos trata de no querer romperme las costillas ¿de acuerdo?

Jack sonrió - ¡claro Vladdie, cuenta con ello!-

.

...

.

Durante el tiempo que Vlad permaneció en cama por orden médica, éste se dedicó por las mañanas a jugar con el atari que Jack había insistido en colocar dentro de su cuarto incluidos televisión y sofá porque "así estarás más cómodo, no importa que sólo sean tres días". Por las tardes y gracias de nuevo a Jack, Vlad pudo ponerse al corriente de lo que se había visto ese día en clase.

.

Sin embargo mientras estuvo solo, entre las pausas al juego para ir al baño ó comer algo, por alguna extraña razón por su mente pasó lo que había dicho Fenton aquel día acerca de que después de su primer beso había dejado de hacer anotaciones en su preciada libreta.

– "Es cierto, tiene ya otra vez otras dos semanas que no hago anotaciones como es debido, será mejor ponerse al día" – pensó.

Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no había sido el único que no había escrito en la bitácora de forma casi obsesiva como lo solían hacer en el mero inicio pero también observó que Jack había sido un poco más constante que él aunque… no de la forma en la que se esperaría por la naturaleza de "investigación" que se suponía estaban realizando.

.

Un par de pequeños párrafos escritos al final hicieron que Vlad se intrigara y mentalmente colocara una nota para recordarse a sí mismo de preguntarle a Jack sobre a qué se refería con lo que había escrito, así que habiendo pasado el mal trago de la noticia de la dirección y estando ya tranquilos en su dormitorio sentados en el sofá para ver la televisión –que aún permanecían en el cuarto de Vlad y que sólo Jack sabía cómo hizo que cupieran ahí dentro-, simplemente dejó que fluyera la pregunta.

-¿Has continuado escribiendo en la libreta del experimento Jack?

-Si… - dijo un poco extrañado- bueno, he tratado pero de repente lo olvido… ¿por qué?

- Porque yo no lo había hecho, y yo sé que quedamos que cada quien anotaría en su sección sin espiar al otro para poder hacer comparaciones adecuadas y no influenciar los resultados, pero sin querer y al igual que tú, tan sólo por despejar una duda revisé tu parte y… hay algo que quisiera que me aclararas.

Jack volteó a ver a Vlad, poniendo toda su atención en él.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber hombre V?

Antes de continuar, Vlad aclaró la voz y tragó saliva.

-Pusiste unas notas casi al final que no sé si están ahí porque era tu intención incluirlas ahí o porque no te diste cuenta y sólo transcribiste lo que en ese momento estabas pensando.

-¿Notas? – preguntó Jack - ¿qué notas?

Vlad dio un suspiro y sacó el cuaderno, abriéndolo justo en la sección donde estaban esas palabras y procedió a leer: "apego no es… pero es importante, debe estar bien entonces… estoy seguro de que no soy el único" … "si el momento llega como esa vez con ella… debería seguir bien ¿no?...pero… no me atrevo…". Luego cerró el cuaderno y miró a Jack.

.

Justo en medio de la parte más interesante de ese nuevo programa llamado "misterios paranormales" al que hacía poco se habían aficionado, Jack tomó el control remoto y sin más apagó la televisión, algo muy inusual si provenía de él. Dicha actitud provocó una rara sensación en Vlad de que algo no estaba bien, pero espero a que fuera Fenton quien le confirmara lo contrario.

- Bueno – comenzó a decir después de respirar profundamente y entrelazar sus dedos – si me ha sucedido que en otras ocasiones sin querer escribo cosas que pienso en ese momento, pero sólo para no olvidarlas… pero… – se detuvo un momento para respirar de nuevo, ladeando un poco la cabeza al tiempo que ponía sus manos aún entrelazadas sobre sus piernas que parecían tener mente propia cuando comenzaron a chocarse entre ellas… y mirando de reojo a Vlad, sintiendo que el calor le invadía poco a poco el rostro, continuó-… eso ehm… eso sí quería escribirlo para mostrártelo un día… pero para no mostrártelo nunca también.

-¿Qué? – dijo Vlad completamente confundido – No te entiendo Jack, ahora eres tú el que no se está explicando… ¿y por qué de repente te mueves así? No me digas que necesitas ir al baño, si acabas de ir hace una hora, por eso te dije que no tomaras tanto refresco antes de que empezara el programa.

-No estoy… – respondió nervioso-… no necesito ir al baño -

-¿Y entonces, porqué te mueves tanto?- le interrogó Vlad, cruzando los brazos

Jack comenzó a sudar por el sofocante calor que sentía ahora también en el pecho. Sin saber cómo explicarse más de forma serena, cerró los ojos fuertemente y gritó "¡me refería a la fase de sexo!" haciendo eco en toda la habitación.

.

En esos momentos, Vlad se quedó quieto como si lo hubieran congelado mientras miraba fijamente a Jack y trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, y no porque jamás hubiera oído la palabra o porque él mismo no hubiera satisfecho esa humana necesidad a solas, pero esto era diferente…muy diferente.

Ante el silencio, Jack abrió un ojo lentamente, esperando un inminente golpe o al menos una exclamación como "¡por supuesto que no! ¡¿ cómo se te ocurre?!" pero sólo vio a Vlad ahí sentando junto a él mirándolo también pero tan quieto como una estatua… una estatua con la facultad de encender su color de forma casi mágica e instantánea.

-Eeentonces – dijo Jack rápidamente- creo que con eso ya queda respondida tu duda y ya que lo mencionas, creo que después de todo si voy a ir al baño – continuó diciendo, al tiempo que se levantaba como resorte del sofá y salía de la habitación para irse a encerrar al baño, dejando a Vlad solo en la misma posición que momentos antes había adquirido.

...

...

...

* * *

**N/A:** Y así como ven, termina este capítulo… ¿será que todo acabe aquí?... bueno, dejaré que ustedes mismos lo averigüen en su próxima visita :,D (¿ustedes qué creen que pasará? …¿saldrá Jack algún día del baño otra vez?...¿Vlad se descongelará?... ¿terminarán de ver el programa o se perderán lo más interesante?...¡no se pierdan nuestro próximo y emocionante episodio! jaja XD). Por ahora espero de verdad que les este gustando la historia (ya saben, si no es así, sólo no tiren a la cara please jeje). Muchas gracias como siempre a las lindas personitas que se den el tiempo de leer esto y muy especialmente a quienes me dejen comentarios (sólo déjenlos, yo les contestaré con gusto :3). Como escritora "super pro" de fics (o sea todo lo contrario XD) que soy siempre he creído que son lo que más te llena y te hace saber que hay alguien más, allá afuera además de ti, que se interesa por un fandom o personaje en especial y comparte al menos un poco esa afición contigo ;3 … y siempre es un placer poder escribir para esas personas :3 . En fin, nos leemos luego ¡bye!

p.D. Por cierto, háganme saber si quieren que publique más rápido, ya tengo adelantado bastante, podría complacerlo/as sin problema si alguien me lo pide X,D


	5. CAPITULO 5

**EL EXPERIMENTO**

.

**SUMMARY:** Durante la universidad Vlad y Jack, como todo buen científico, siempre se encontraban realizando numeroso experimentos pero ¿Quién dijo que sólo se debían tratar sobre fantasmas?

**.**

**N/A:** _¡El tiempo de actualización a esta historia por fin llegó! :D …si, ya sé que no es noticia mundial pero no puedo evitar emocionarme X,D . Sin hablar mucho esta vez, como siempre primero agradezco a quienes gusten quedarse a acompañarme nuevamente y a los que no, les deseo mucha suerte donde quiera que vayan… oh si, y…quizás en algún punto deba cambiar la categoría del fic… aún no sé si lo haré pero por si acaso yo aviso de una vez XD… ahora si ¡a leer!_

.

**CAPITULO 5**

.

Desde su habitación y aún inmóvil, Vlad podía escuchar el ruido del chorro de agua de la regadera corriendo fuerte y sin interrupciones dentro del baño. También podía escuchar a Jack alternar su voz entre balbuceos y exclamaciones como "¡ah!", "¿por qué?!" y "¡rayos!".

.

Lentamente Vlad salió de su estado de estupor, respiró profundamente y avanzó despacio hasta llegar a la puerta del baño y recargarse ahí.

-¿Jack? – preguntó entonces. Al no escuchar más sonidos ahora que el agua cayendo al suelo, insistió en su pregunta, agregando un par de toquidos.

-¿Jack?... vamos, sé que estás ahí, te escuché gritando hace apenas un minuto. Ábreme.

"No " fue lo único que obtuvo en respuesta.

-Vamos Jack, ábreme – insistió Vlad, tratando de guardar la calma

-No… e-espera tu turno si quieres entrar-

-¡Vamos Jack no seas ridículo! – exclamó Vlad al tiempo que trataba de girar la perilla para abrir - ¡si no me abres tiraré la puerta!

-No puedes tirarla… sabes que pesa y además se traba

.

Vlad se puso la palma de la mano en el rostro y molesto, golpeó la puerta con el puño y de nuevo se aferró a la perilla.

-¡Jack Fenton, abre la puerta o iré por un cerrajero ahora mismo si es necesario!

.

No obtuvo respuesta.

.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamó - ¡voy por el cerrajero entonces!

.

Vlad comenzaba a alejarse cuando escuchó que el agua dejaba de salir, que el seguro de la perilla por fin se botaba y pudo ver a Jack asomarse por una pequeña rendija a través de la puerta.

-No vayas – escuchó a Jack decir en voz baja – ya abrí ¿lo ves?

.

Vlad regresó sobre sus pasos y cruzó los brazos, mirando fijamente a Jack.

-abre bien la puerta – dijo con seriedad

-Ya abrí, ¿qué más quieres?

-Pero no es suficiente, ¡ábrela bien!

.

Vlad trató de empujar la puerta, pero de alguna forma ésta no cedió ni un solo centímetro.

-¡Ábreme Jack! ¡Esto es ridículo!

-¡No! – exclamó el otro –¡Si te abro sé que me vas a golpear!-

-¡¿qué?! … pero es qdshfj… ¡¿de qué rayos estás hablando Jack Fenton?! grandísimo tonto ¡¿por qué querría golpearte?!

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! … ¡por lo que te dije que quería decirte pero que no quería decirte pero que a fin de cuentas te dije porque tú querías que te dijera!

.

Al escuchar el pseudo-trabalenguas, Vlad llegó a la conclusión de que era inútil seguir tratando de hacer que Jack saliera por la fuerza. Entonces respiró profundamente y con toda la calma que pudo, intento convencerlo sólo con palabras.

-Está bien, está bien… mira Jack, hagamos un trato, yo te prometo que no levantaré una sola mano contra ti en ningún momento…si sales de ahí por las buenas… ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Me lo prometes… hombre V?

Vlad suspiró – sí, en serio, lo prometo… "palabra de cazafantasmas"-

.

Entonces Jack volvió a cerrar la puerta y después de que se escuchara el sonido del pequeño mueble de adentro siendo arrastrado hasta donde originalmente se encontraba, la puerta al fin se abrió completamente.

-Ya salí – dijo Jack con desgano

-Que bien… porque necesito que me ayudes a mover el sofá, ya es tiempo de regresarlo a su lugar

-Como… quieras hombre V – dijo Jack confundido. El esperaba que Vlad siguiera interrogándolo pero no fue así.

...

Después de que con algo de maña lograran sacar el viejo sofá del cuarto de Vlad, ambos se sentaron en él para seguir viendo la televisión. Entonces Jack no pudo evitar que su curiosidad de nuevo se le adelantara y reiniciara la conversación.

-Oye hombre V –

-¿Ahora qué Jack?

- Ehm … ¿es que no piensas decirme nada por lo que acabo de decirte que escribí?

.

Vlad dio un suspiro y se recargó en el respaldo, cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, si tengo algo que decirte al respecto, pero sabía que no te ibas a quedar simplemente callado, por eso primero te distraje con lo del mueble. Sabía que tú mismo retomarías el tema… como siempre, tuve razón.

.

Jack junto las manos y comenzó a chocar sus dedos índices entre sí

-Oh… ¿y…entonces?- dijo mientras esperaba ansioso y algo preocupado por la respuesta del otro.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?… sólo confirmaste mi sospecha, eso es todo… bueno, en parte.

-¿En parte?

-Si – Vlad aclaró la voz - ¿quién es esa "ella" que mencionas? Eso no creo entenderlo bien

-Oh… ehm – Jack comenzó a balbucear de nuevo - … ella era… una persona que conocí hace unos años, nada más jeje

-Pues por la cara que pones – dijo Vlad - yo dudo mucho que sólo fuera alguien que conociste una vez… ¿alguien importante acaso?

.

De pronto, el creciente nerviosismo de Jack se detuvo y un pensamiento llenó su cabeza, ¿acaso Vlad se escuchaba celoso o sólo eran los nervios que traicionaban sus oídos?

-¿Y bien? – insistió

.

No, definitivamente el tono en que lo dijo era de celos. Pero un momento… ¿Vlad estaba celoso? Jack miró de nuevo la expresión de Vlad y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente entre divertido y feliz. Sí, si lo estaba, definitivamente Vlad Masters estaba celoso, y era por él...por Jack Fenton.

-¿Y ahora por qué sonríes así? – dijo Vlad aún en el mismo tono – Era una chica con quien saliste ¿verdad? Seguramente te acordaste de ella y por eso sonríes así.

.

Jack no pudo evitar reírse a pierna suelta.

-¡No te rías Jack!¡No he dicho ningún chiste!

-¡Pero si no me río! – exclamó Jack entre risas

-¡¿Y entonces cómo le dices a eso?! – dijo Vlad incómodo - ¡¿epilepsia?!

.

Jack cayó al suelo y siguió riendo varios segundos más ante la atenta y molesta mirada de su compañero.

-¡Ya deja de reírte y contéstame Fenton! ¡¿qué te da tanta risa ahora?!

-¡Que estás celoso! – exclamó Jack divertido - ¡tú estás celoso!

.

Presuroso, su cerebro llevó la señal a los vasos sanguíneos del rostro de Vlad para que se dilataran tan pronto como fuera posible, haciendo más que visible la emoción que éste trataba de ocultar.

-E-eso no es cierto – trato de decir calmadamente - ¿tú de donde sacas que yo pueda estar celoso?... ¿por ti?... no te ilusiones Jack Fenton.

-¡Pero es cierto! – siguió exclamando alegremente el otro mientras con algo de trabajo se volvía a poner de pie y se sentaba en el sofá – Vamos hombre V – agregó tratando de no reírse - no lo niegues, sólo mira cómo te pusiste tú ahora

.

Vlad le desvió la mirada por completo y se cruzó aún más de brazos.

-¿Lo ves? – dijo Jack sonriente – pero si no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, eso fue hace unos años, ya ni recuerdo cómo se llamaba, en serio.

-¿Es cierto eso? – pensó Vlad en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-¡De verdad! No tienes que ponerte así… ¡anda, ven y dame un beso mejor!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No Jack espérate!¡Me vas a tira-aaah!

.

Ante la efusividad con la que Jack se abalanzó para besar y abrazar a Vlad, ambos cayeron al suelo.

.

Vlad se quejó por el golpe y trató de quitarse de encima al otro, evitando a su vez que lo besara.

-¡Jack! – exclamó - ¡te dije que te esperaras!¡Quítate de encima, fudge!

.

Fenton dejó de tratar de besar a Vlad, pero hizo caso omiso a lo demás y siguió abrazándolo, sin quitarse ó moverse un ápice del suelo.

-¡No sabía que me querías tanto tu también Vladdie! – exclamó casi sin poder contener su alegría - ¡eso me hace sentir muy feliz!

-¡Jack, grandísimo tonto, quítate, me estás aplastando!

-¡Yo también te quiero Vladdie!

-¡Argh!¡Quítate te digo!

...

.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Vlad dejó de luchar y Jack al fin decidió moverse del suelo para regresar al rechinante sofá, no sin antes ayudar al otro a levantarse también.

-Eres un necio – se quejó Vlad mientras se sobaba el cuello – la próxima vez sí pienso golpearte

-Lo que digas hombre V – respondió Jack sonriendo – pero es en serio lo que dije, estoy feliz de que tú también me quieras mucho.

-Sí, si, como sea – dijo Vlad con algo de indiferencia – ya que lo sabes, que bien por ti… por cierto… lo que mencionaste…es decir… lo que anotaste… ¿también era en serio?

-Pues – Jack sintió como si de repente un montón de mariposas comenzaran a revolotear dentro de su estómago – si… yo… bueno, es que yo pensé que por el experimento… y lo de hace unas semanas en los casilleros… ¡pero si no estás de acuerdo yo lo entiendo hombre V! ¡en serio!... lo que menos quiero es que vuelvas a ponerte raro como hace tiempo… y esta vez si me golpees.

- ¿Prometí no golpearte si salías del baño, no? - dijo Vlad con toda calma

-Sí, es cierto ¡gracias hombre V! – exclamó el otro con alegría. El otro correspondió sonriendo también.

- Grandísimo tonto… –

.

Vlad era ahora quien se acercaba a Jack para besarlo. Primero fue un beso suave de su parte, pero Jack respondió un poco más fuerte, a lo que Vlad de nuevo contestó con algo más de fuerza y así pasó de ser un simple beso a subir de intensidad cada vez que uno le respondía al otro.

Ya casi sin aliento, ambos interrumpieron por un segundo la batalla para respirar y de inmediato volver a besarse, ahora con más fuerza. Vlad tomaba firmemente la cabeza de Jack entre sus manos mientras que éste lo tomaba del torso para levantar a ambos del sofá y caminar torpemente hasta la habitación de Vlad.

.

A punto de toparse con la pequeña cama individual, Vlad de pronto detuvo por completo su paso y dejó de besar a Jack para exclamar casi con urgencia "¡no, espera! yo no … ¡olvídalo! ¡fuera!"

-¿Pe-pero qué…? – alcanzó a decir Jack confundido mientras era empujado fuera de la habitación y era recibido por la puerta justo frente a su cara.

-¿Vladdie? – se acercó a la puerta- ... ¿hombre V?... ¿qué te pasa, estas bien?

-¡Perfectamente Jack! – oyó gritar del otro lado de la puerta - ¡sólo déjame sólo!

-Ehm… cómo quieras… Vladdie – dijo Jack colocando la mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza, en señal de confusión – estaré viendo la tele aquí afuera por si me necesitas ¿está bien?

Vlad no contestó.

...

.

Pasaron algunas horas durante las cuales Jack vio un rato más la televisión para luego apagarla e irse a su propia habitación para terminar sus deberes, bañarse y luego prepararse para dormir. Como estaba ocupado, no escuchó el momento preciso cuando Vlad salió trastabillando desde su cuarto y con algo de torpeza entraba al de Jack, vistiendo nada más que una camiseta y sus bóxers.

.

-¿hombre V?... ¿ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó extrañado al verlo entrar meciéndose cual si fuera en un barco -

-Musho mejor – le contestó – de hesho, j-amasmesenti mejor

-Eh… ¿Vlad? ¿has estado tomando?

-Nooou – contestó arrastrando la palabra – q-he te hassse pensar que he estado bebiendo, ssshi los dosh z-abemos que sho, ni tomo… y que no se puede beber en el campus…nonono…no sheas tontito mi eshtimado amigo… mi buen, buen amigo Jack.

.

Vlad comenzaba a reírse sin soltar la pared. Jack dejó de lado el libro que tenía en las manos para guardarlo en la mochila y se levantó para sostener a Vlad y ayudarlo a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Muy bien hombre V – le decía mientras aún lo sostenía del brazo – yo creo que si has estado bebiendo un poquito…será mejor que te quedes aquí sentado en lo que yo te preparo un buen té para que después regreses a tu habitación a descansar ¿te parece?

-¡No! – exclamó Vlad – yo no esh-toy can-cansado ¿ves? Tengo bien abier-tos los, los ojos jajaja

-Ok, yo te creo Vladdie… pero igual te voy a preparar ese té y luego te ayudaré a irte a tu cama.

.

Jack soltó a Vlad por un momento y después de asegurarse de que éste no pensaba levantarse, se dirigía a la puerta cuando sintió un tirón en el brazo y luego en su camisa de dormir.

-No…tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado – dijo Vlad justo antes de mirar molesto a Jack y comenzar a besarlo, aferrándose a su cuello.

.

Jack intentó resistirse pero casi de inmediato correspondió al beso. Vlad lo empujó hacia la cama sin soltarlo ni un segundo y se colocó sobre su torso para mantenerlo en su lugar.

-Quítate la ropa Jack Fenton – le ordenó al tiempo que él se liberaba de su camiseta- ¿q-herías que hiciéramos eshto no? b-uehno, tohdo sea por el bien de la cien-cia entonces.

.

Vlad comenzó a jalar torpemente el pantalón de la pijama de Jack hacia abajo con una mano, tratando de mantener el cuerpo de Jack recostado con la otra.

-¡¿… Qué…? !– exclamó Jack exaltado, sabiendo lo que el otro pretendía hacer - ¡No, Vladdie!...¡no, espera!...¡V-Vlad espera!

.

Rápidamente y aprovechando el elevado grado de alcoholización de su amigo, Jack sin pensarlo se levantó tan rápido como pudo, arrojando a Vlad a un costado de la cama en su movimiento.

-¡Bien! – le gritó justo al caer en el colchón – ssssi no es por las buenas, entonssshes será por las malas!

.

Como pudo, Vlad trató de incorporarse de nuevo para lanzarse sobre Jack, pero sus disminuidos reflejos hicieron más fácil su captura por parte del otro. Sin embargo, no significó en ningún momento que dejara de luchar por liberarse.

-¡Suéltame! – le gritó Vlad con todas sus fuerzas, con tanta coherencia como su adormecida lengua le permitía - ¡suéltame en este instante si tú no piensas hacer nada!

-¡Tranquilo hombre V! – exclamó Jack con desesperación - ¡Por favor tranquilízate o vas a despertar a todo el piso!

-¡Eso ya no me importa! ¡Que vengan todos si quieren!

.

Sorprendido por las palabras de Vlad, pero aún consciente de que lo que estaba pasando no estaba bien – al menos no de esa forma- Jack le pidió perdón a su amigo y usando toda su fuerza lo sentó en su regazo tapándole con una mano la boca y con la otra abrazándolo fuertemente hasta que poco a poco sintió que la resistencia disminuía hasta detenerse por completo.

Aún sin soltarlo, asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Vlad para observar si éste aún seguía despierto, preocupado por la falta total de movimiento.

.

En efecto Vlad seguía despierto, tan sólo respirando agitadamente y con la mirada vidriosa por efecto de la cerveza.

- ¿Ya estás tranquilo hombre V?

Vlad sólo suspiró y asintió.

-De acuerdo… entonces te voy a soltar… pero por favor deja de gritar y quédate quieto… ¿sí?

.

Vlad asintió de nuevo en silencio y relajó los músculos de su cuerpo en espera de ser libre pero apenas sintió que Jack empezaba a soltarlo, de nuevo trató de lanzarse sobre él.

Fenton de nuevo quiso alejarlo pero Vlad se aferró tan fuerte a su camisa que cuando por fin se lo pudo quitar de encima, ésta se desgarró.

-Ay no – dijo tristemente – de verdad me gustaba ésta pijama

.

Cansando ya de la actitud de Vlad, Jack de nuevo se disculpo con él y forzándolo a permanecer quieto al colocarse encima de él en el suelo, con una mano le tapó la boca y con la otra la nariz. Al no poder respirar, el otro no pudo más que dejar de pelear y poco a poco quedar inconsciente.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Jack aliviado después de asegurarse de que su amigo siguiera respirando – ahora sí, vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto.

.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Fenton alzó a Vlad y se encaminó al cuarto de éste, pero apenas entró en él se detuvo. Parecía que un torbellino había causado un desastre ahí dentro: el colchón de la cama tirado, ropa, libros y hojas por aquí y por allá así como los cadáveres de doce botellas de cerveza regados por toda la habitación.

-Bueno, tal parece que no te puedes quedar aquí hoy Vladdie – suspiró - … ni modo, vamos de regreso.

...

.

Al día siguiente, el primer ruido que hizo eco por todo el lugar aquella tranquila mañana de domingo fueron los quejidos de algo que parecía un animal en agonía.

.

-¡Ay, me quiero moriiir! – se lamentaba Vlad, retorciéndose entre las sábanas mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos y se cubría con la almohada - ¡¿Qué me pasóóóó?!

.

Debido al súbito movimiento y al ruido, Jack se despertó sobresaltado

-¡Yo quiero doble ración!... ¿eh?... ¿Q-qué?¿Cómo?¿Donde?...

-¡Voy a moriiir! – se oyó el lamento debajo de la almohada

-Ah, ya me acordé – dijo Jack al voltear a su lado – ya, tranquilo hombre V, dame un minuto, te traeré una aspirina.

-¡Me muerooooo! –siguió quejándose Vlad, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar

.

Jack regresó pronto con un par de aspirinas en una mano y un vaso de agua en la otra. Los dejó sobre la mesita de la entrada y después de arrebatarle la almohada a Vlad de las manos, le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Ten, toma esto hombre V, te ayudará a sentirte mejor-

.

Vlad simplemente obedeció y permaneció sentado ahí, con los ojos cerrados y sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar!

-Eso es lógico – dijo Jack con calma, sobando con una mano la espalda de Vlad para darle algo de consuelo – ayer te tomaste tantas cervezas que no dudaría que la resaca te durara hasta mañana.

Vlad sólo se quejó, pidió a Jack que por favor no hablara tan fuerte y se hizo un ovillo, cubriéndose por completo con las sábanas.

.

Cuando empezó a hacer efecto la medicina, poco a poco surgió de nuevo y entreabrió los ojos. A pesar de que las cortinas aún permanecían cerradas, sentía como si cada pequeño rayo de luz que quería entrar fuera una afilada aguja en espera de perforarle el cráneo lentamente.

-Ou… fudge… por todo el queso cheddar… ¿Qué rayos pasó?

-¿De veras no te acuerdas de nada Vladdie? – preguntó Jack

-No…. no me acuerdo… y me siento débil ¿por qué siento como si hubiera corrido y luego hecho pesas durante toda la noche?

-Bueno hombre V – dijo Jack algo nervioso - …verás… es que tú…anoche…

.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que aún en ese estado, el cerebro de Vlad sacara sus propias conclusiones. Primero al ver la pequeña mesita de Jack llena de lápices y plumas tiradas a un lado del vaso de agua vacío, luego un par de libros y cuadernos en el suelo así como su playera favorita de los Packers junto a ellos y finalmente la camisa completamente desgarrada de Jack… además del hecho de de haber despertado en SU cama y no en la propia… y estar extrañamente adolorido de todo el cuerpo.

Entonces abrió los ojos tan grandes como los de un gato en la noche, sus pupilas se redujeron tanto como si le apuntaran con un enorme reflector, se puso pálido como el papel y empezó a sudar frío. Podía sentir que el corazón le latía tan rápido que de no ser porque estaba encerrado entre sus costillas, hubiera salido de ahí despavorido.

-Oh…no…- empezó a decir con horror - … no me…no me digas que… que… - luego miró a Jack y de un salto se incorporó en una esquina, junto a la cama - ¡oh fudge!¡dime que no!

.

Jack trató de acercarse a Vlad, pero éste tenía tal expresión de terror en su rostro que prefirió permanecer en su sitio parado junto al clóset y desde ahí hablar.

-Tranquilo Vladdie… yo sé qué es lo que crees que parece pero…

-¡¿Pero qué Jack?! – interrumpió Vlad hiperventilándose - ¡¿qué?!

.

Fenton levantó las manos hacia su compañero en señal de que se calmara y continuó.

-… pero de verdad, te lo puedo decir en serio y espero que confíes en mi: ó.nada… ¿ok? Tranquilízate por favor.

.

Eran pocas las personas en las que Vlad había puesto su confianza ciegamente a lo largo de su vida, y esta vez, su instinto le dictaba que podía ponerla sin temor en Jack y creer en sus palabras.

-Ok… yo…te creo…Jack – dijo Vlad tratando de calmarse – te creo… no pasó nada... nada … ¿cierto?

-Absolutamente nada hombre V, te lo prometo… fuera de que te emborrachaste en serio y te pusiste algo violento cuando entraste aquí, no pasó nada, créeme.

.

Vlad sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Hasta se había olvidado por completo de todos sus malestares por el susto, pero una vez más relajado, todos éstos incluyendo su latente dolor de cabeza, regresaron a hacerle compañía.

-Entonces explícame ¿cómo es que terminé quedándome aquí? ¿eh? – dijo Vlad con desconfianza, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

-Sucede que te desmayaste y… cuando te quise llevar a tu cuarto, éste estaba tan deshecho que para no despertarte ni hacer más ruido a esas horas, mejor dejé que te quedaras aquí – explicó Jack. Vlad lo miró con recelo -… ¡pero te juro que no pasó nada Vladdie! – se apresuró a decir- sólo dormiste aquí y ya, ¡en serio!

.

Vlad puso cara de no estar completamente seguro de lo que Jack le decía, a pesar de lo sinceras que se oían sus palabras pero ¿qué motivos tendría éste para mentirle con un asunto como ese? Así que por ahora, decidió confiar en él, por el bien de su salud mental.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí todo el día a descansar – le dijo Fenton – te puedo ayudar a recoger un poco tus cosas cuando regrese del boliche con los muchachos… les diré que te enfermaste del estómago o algo así… y de paso puedo traerte algo de comida china ¿qué te parece?

-Como quieras Jack – dijo Vlad con desgano – sólo te pido un favor…

-¡Lo que quieras hombre V! ¡sólo dilo!

- Que me traigas otro par de aspirinas de la farmacia… ¡y que te quites del camino porque voy a vomitar!

.

Más tardó Jack en reaccionar que en lo que Vlad se encontraba ya cantando desde el fondo de su estómago a la taza del baño.

-Está bien Vladdie – le dijo poco tiempo después desde la puerta del baño – regresaré pronto, lo prometo… te dejé preparado un sándwich y un vaso de jugo por si los quieres… ah, y procura no ensuciar demasiado todo ¿sí?

-Sólo… cállate Jack… – habló Vlad entre espasmos de dolor – sólo…cállate… por favor…

...

**...**

**...**

* * *

**N/A:** Ah –suspiro – definitivamente ya no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo… sólo puedo culpar de mi estado a todos esos feels que casi me ahogan, por culpa de éstos dos…caray. Un nuevo capítulo… y esta vez muy largo (perdón a quien no le gusta leer capítulos largos jeje, culpo enteramente a mis feels por el arranque de escritura XD). Como ven, ahora si casi estamos llegando a lo que no sé si les agradará o no a algunos…por aquello de la buena reputación y popularidad que tiene esta pareja en particular jeje (creo que hasta el Pompous pep es aún mejor visto que esta… bueno no sé, pero así me parece a mi ajajaja XD)… entonces creo que ya para el siguiente capítulo habrá algo de lemon , así que igual ahí si cambiaré definitivamente la categoría del fic X,D …trataré de esforzarme para que no quede tan cursi LOL pero que tampoco pierda el tono general de la historia en cuanto a redacción. Oh well, muchas gracias a todos por estar leyendo esta pequeña historia llena de feels por estos dos (míos claro XD) y en especial a quienes me dejen reviews, no saben cuánto se los agradezco y cómo me hacen feliz (sobre todo a quienes han seguido la historia desde sus inicios… si aún con todo lo que ha pasado siguen conmigo, merecen un premio a la lealtad, en serio X,D … ¿o un one-shot quizás? LOL...podría considerarlo XD). De momento es todo, me despido y pues ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Si Butch Hartman no hubiera creado el programa y no lo hubiera llenado de personajes como mi adorado Vlad (oh si, a Jack también hay que mencionarlo desde luego, perdón XD) entonces no estaría ahogándome en feels en este momento y ansiosa de seguir y seguir con la historia hasta librarme por completo de ellos. FIN


	6. CAPITULO 6

**EL EXPERIMENTO**

**.**

**SUMMARY:** Durante la universidad Vlad y Jack, como todo buen científico, siempre se encontraban realizando numeroso experimentos pero ¿Quién dijo que sólo se debían tratar sobre fantasmas?

.

**N/A:** _¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿De nuevo por aquí? ¡qué bien! Me da mucho gusto que se pasen un ratito a visitar la nueva actualización de esta historia :3 (a quienes les gusta venir de visita… a quienes no igual se les agradece que sólo sigan su camino en paz)… en esta ocasión sólo diré que las cosas van a empezar ya a tener un tono mucho más interesante, así que espero que les agrade ese vasito con lemonade light que les tengo por ahora para quitarles un poco la sed XD. No les quito más tiempo. ¡a leer!_

.

**CAPITULO 6**

…

.

¿Quién dijo que un buen descanso y un par de aspirinas acompañados de comida china no alivian las penas del alma… o en este caso una buena resaca?

.

Jack no tardó mucho en regresar al dormitorio. Aunque habían quedado de salir a divertirse todo el día en el boliche con sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol, Jack fue por un rato sólo para no dejar de asistir a la cita, pero todo el tiempo siguió preocupado por el mal estado en que había dejado a su amigo y como no se concentraba en tirar un solo pino, los demás le dijeron que no habría problema si tenía que irse. Jack estuvo más que feliz de escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Ya regresé hombre V! – exclamó Jack contento por haber vuelto a casa.

.

Al no recibir respuesta, dejó las bolsas de comida en el perchero de la entrada y se dirigió a buscar a Vlad.

.

No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarlo en bóxers, estirado boca arriba y dormido profundamente sobre el sofá.

.

Sin hacer ruido, se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar parado justo a un lado de él.

.

Se veía tan tranquilo cuando no estaba intentando golpearlo ó echársele encima por haber bebido de más… incluso parecía estar soñando algo muy agradable, pues se notaba una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

.

Vlad volvió a sonreír en sueños. Curioso, Jack se acercó cada vez más para observar con detenimiento aquella pequeña mueca.

.

Esos labios… nunca lo pensó así, pero vaya que después de ese beso "de prueba" hacía ya casi tres meses, que su boca se había quedado siempre deseando tocar de nuevo esos labios.

.

Con todo cuidado y en silencio, Jack se acercó y rozó levemente los labios de Vlad en un corto beso. Luego sonrió satisfecho e intentó incorporarse, pero una mano detrás de su cuello le impidió el movimiento.

-Qué bueno que regresaste pronto – le susurró Vlad al oído. Su aliento a pasta de dientes sabor menta y la forma en que pronunció esas palabras, hicieron correr una chispa por todo el cuerpo de Jack.

.

Tan poco usual como había resultado el comportamiento de Vlad en varias ocasiones, nuevamente éste le demostró a Jack Fenton que aún no había visto nada.

.

Masters abrió los ojos y Jack lo observó. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Vlad y en un rápido movimiento, con la pierna que tenía contraria al respaldo del sofá empujó a Jack hacia el mueble, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y aterrizando casi por completo sobre el cuerpo del otro.

.

Esta vez Vlad no se quejó por el exceso de peso encima de él. A pesar de ello, Jack trató lo más que pudo de acomodarse para evitar aplastar a Vlad, lo que le resultó un poco difícil, en especial porque éste comenzaba a entrelazar sus piernas con las de él.

-¿Vladdie?... oye yo…

-Shh, sólo cállate Jack – susurró Vlad, acercándolo para besarlo de nuevo -Ahora muévete – le dijo al oído.

.

Jack no entendía si ahora era él quien estaba soñando o quizás hasta alucinando. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo así como así tenía sentido, por mucho que días atrás situaciones como ésa y otras similares ocurrieran en su mente cuando se encontraba a solas por las noches.

.

Un roce con las piernas sobre las suyas y un beso, acompañados de "¿y bien, te vas a mover o no?" trajeron a Jack de vuelta a la realidad.

.

Estaba ocurriendo. No lo entendía y no sabía si debía estar feliz, confundido o hasta asustado, pero prefería no averiguarlo por el momento, así que sencillamente obedeció y poniendo la rodilla derecha sobre el sofá y colocando el pie izquierdo a modo de apoyo en el suelo tanto como pudo, ayudado por sus brazos – que sostenían parte de su peso- comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

.

Los pequeños sonidos, casi inaudibles que de pronto comenzaron a querer salir por la boca de Vlad y que llegaron a los oídos de Jack, lo transportaron a un sitio surreal. Cada pequeñísima reacción ante el más mínimo movimiento, cada vibración proveniente de aquella garganta y también de la suya hacían que se sintiera como si su cabeza fuera a girar rápidamente de un momento a otro, perdiéndose por completo, y más aún cuando a través de su ropa pudo sentir como la erección de Vlad crecía poco a poco debajo de él.

.

Un gemido escapó al fin de los labios de Vlad. Jack se detuvo por la sorpresa. Nunca creyó que fuera de su imaginación escucharía ese sonido. El propio Vlad tampoco creyó ser capaz de emitirlo con esa sinceridad, y menos frente a quien se encontraba en ese instante.

-Continúa – pidió Masters visiblemente ruborizado – sólo sigue moviéndote Jack

El sonido de su propio nombre pronunciado así por el otro -casi sin aliento y en tono cercano al de súplica- aceleró su corazón y le encendió el rostro como nunca pensó que pasaría en la vida real.

.

Podía sentir cómo su virilidad luchaba por ser libre a través de su ropa. Vlad se dio cuenta de lo mismo e intentó bajar sin mucho éxito el pantalón de Jack.

Fenton sostuvo entonces todo su peso sobre tres puntos y con la mano que le quedó libre ayudó a Vlad a bajar tanto su pantalón como sus trusas, tan sólo lo suficiente para dejar en libertad su erección, que clamaba por salir de una buena vez de su prisión.

No queriéndose quedar atrás, el miembro de Vlad le provocaba leves espasmos, exigiendo unirse al otro. La mano de su dueño lo dejó salir entonces de entre sus bóxers.

El roce y el calor directo hicieron que ambos hombres gimieran de placer al unísono acelerando el ritmo, uno con la cadera y el otro con la mano, que sostenía las dos erecciones y las frotaba y oprimía firmemente.

Los gemidos y movimientos aumentaron en volumen e intensidad rápidamente hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzaron el clímax: primero Vlad y casi en seguida Jack.

.

...

.

La respiración agitada de los dos hacía eco en todo el dormitorio.

Jack no pudo evitar recargar con cuidado todo su peso sobre Vlad por el cansancio. Sin embargo, de nueva cuenta a éste no le importó, pues estaba ocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento y haciendo que su cabeza dejará de darle vueltas.

-Eso… - dijo Jack entrecortadamente - …eso fue… eso estuvo…

-¿Asombroso? – intervino Vlad con voz aún agitada y algo presumida- ¿Magnífico?

- Más que genial hombre V – respondió sonriendo y dando un buen beso a Vlad

-¿Sabes?

-¿qué Vladdie?

- Definitivamente, ya no me duele la cabeza

Jack sólo se rió por el comentario. Vlad se le unió.

.

El resto de ese día transcurrió de forma más o menos igual que siempre, salvo por la comida china que terminó devorando únicamente Jack pues Vlad siguió delicado del estómago y tuvo que conformarse con un caldo de pollo… y el momento en el que estando a punto de dormirse ya, Vlad sintió la presencia de otra persona entrar a su cuarto y luego a esta misma acomodarse junto a él en la cama.

Tímidamente Jack se acercó más a él y pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del torso de Vlad. Este no rechazó el contacto y después ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

.

...

.

Al día siguiente, se podía sentir una inesperada paz en el ambiente de aquella habitación. Aún dormitando, con sus sentidos lentamente cobrando vida de nuevo, Vlad percibió como su cuerpo seguía siendo abrazado por Jack así como una peculiar y nueva sensación de calma y alegría que esto le provocaba por dentro y no pudo evitar que una espontánea sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

.

Vlad miró de reojo el reloj de su despertador. Eran las 7:43 de la mañana. Aún muy temprano pero las aves comenzaban ya a brindar sus cantos para celebrar un nuevo amanecer, que parecía ser tan cálido que se antojaba quedarse solo ahí, disfrutando de los sonidos y dejar que el día pasara. Se sentía tan diferente todo, a pesar de que era lunes…

-"¿Lunes?" – se dijo a sí mismo de pronto - ¡Oh fudge hoy es lunes!- gritó al tiempo que se incorporaba y se volteaba para mover al otro- ¡Jack despierta, vamos a llegar tarde al examen!-

-Mhfmhmmm – balbuceó Fenton aún dormido

-¡No Jack, muévete!¡Despierta!

.

Vlad tuvo que zarandear con fuerza a Jack para que éste se dignara a ponerse en pie. Parecía que el mago de los sueños había sido muy generoso aquella noche con el grandulón, pues éste aún parado no terminaba de despertarse.

Como pudo, Vlad tomó del brazo a Jack y lo recargó sobre su hombro para llevarlo hasta la regadera y ahí abrir el agua fría.

.

Apenas sintió el chorro de agua helada caer sobre su cabeza, Jack abrió los ojos enormemente y por instinto se aferró a lo primero que se cruzó frente a su mano -en este caso, el propio Vlad- y lo jaló hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¡Jack! ¡Despierta! ¡Suéltame!

-¡¿q-qué?! – exclamó Fenton confundido y alterado, justo antes de darse cuenta de donde estaba

-¡Oh! ¡Buenos días hombres V! – exclamó tan alegre como siempre, sin dejar de abrazar al otro - ¿oye qué hacemos aquí? Ah ya sé, ¿querías que tomáramos un baño juntos también?

-¡No! – le gritó Vlad, moviéndose para salirse del abrazo – ¡lo que quería era que despertaras!¡Vamos a llegar tarde al examen de genética!¡Apúrate ya!

-Ooooh, así que era eso…

En tiempo récord de tan sólo 12 minutos ambos estaban listos y en camino al salón de clases para tomar el examen.

.

...

.

Una vez saliendo de ahí y aprovechando que tenían un par de horas libres antes de su siguiente clase, decidieron salir a caminar por los jardines hasta que se detuvieron debajo de un árbol y se sentaron.

-Oye hombre V – dijo Jack mirando a Vlad, que yacía recostado sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados

-¿Mmh?

-Lo que pasó ayer… ¿si pasó verdad?

.

Vlad abrió un ojo y levantó una ceja, girando la cabeza en dirección de Jack

-¿Qué?

-Si…-dijo Fenton aclarando la voz- … es que ayer… bueno tú sabes…

-¿qué es lo que sé Jack? – le contestó Vlad en tono un poco defensivo

-Pues eso… lo que pasó – trató de explicar Jack sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas-

.

Vlad lo miraba con el ceño fruncido en señal de extrañeza

-… es que… ni siquiera sé como decírtelo…

-Pues sólo dilo – le animó. Jack suspiró.

- … siendo sincero, ya antes había pasado eso…

.

Al escucharlo, Vlad se incorporó de pronto sin dejar de mirar a Jack con desconcierto, viniéndole súbitamente a la mente las palabras de " ó.nada".

- ¡pero sólo en mis sueños! ¡en serio! – se excusó Fenton de inmediato antes de que otra cosa sucediera - … sólo que no creí que jamás pasaría en la vida real… por eso pregunto… ¿si…sucedió?... tú… ¿también lo sentiste?

.

Vlad se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que diría.

.

¿Sentirlo? Claro que lo había sentido, sólo tenía resaca en ese momento pero no estaba tan fuera de sí que no estuviera consciente de lo que había dicho y hecho desde el primer instante en que escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y Jack apareciera. Incluso cuando Jack se quedó junto a él esa noche, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando… ¿Qué si había sucedido? Por supuesto que sí.

.

Y ¿a qué venía tanta pregunta ahora? ¿por qué no sólo dejaba las cosas así sin explicación y seguía como si nada?...¿por qué insistía ahora en meterse en cuestiones filosófico-morales y del corazón, cuando era él quien siempre parecía olvidarse de todos esos momentos incómodos ó desagradables y lo dejaba atrás con una gran sonrisa? … ¿por qué necesitaba que Vlad le dijera exactamente como se sentía? ¿Por qué era tan importante de pronto eso? Y no era porque supiera que Jack siempre estaba ansioso por prestarle toda su atención ni tampoco porque siempre parecía cuidarlo… y aún menos porque fuera parte de aquel dichoso experimento que de hecho el mismo Vlad propuso comenzar, justo después del incidente con la soda, bajo el pretexto -mal pretexto quizás- de que no había sentido nada más que vergüenza en ese instante pero que eso le daba la idea de querer explorar –al menos por un corto tiempo - más acerca de las emociones humanas y en especial sobre el comportamiento de quienes se encontraban en una relación donde se involucraba más que mera amistad. Jack genuinamente parecía más que interesado en saber todo lo que Vlad pensaba y sentía, como si en verdad estuviera comprometido con aquella relación más que por la mera curiosidad científica.

.

Vlad se disponía a contestar cuidando cada palabra de su discurso cuando una molesta voz, demasiado conocida por ambos, lo interrumpió.

-Vaya vaya, ¿de picnic ahora? Ustedes sí que saben hacer citas románticas jaja

-…Spike… – dijo Vlad en tono grave, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo que empezaba a hervirle la sangre por dentro

- ¡¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?! – exclamó Jack, también molesto - ¿No se supone qué estás suspendido? ¡Vete!

-Oigan oigan, calma – dijo el bravucón mostrando las palmas de las manos – yo sólo pasaba por aquí a recoger un par de cosas que había olvidado en mi dormitorio, no tengo la culpa de que ustedes hayan decidido tener su cita justo en esta zona del campus casualmente tan poco transitada.

-¡No es una cita! – exclamó Jack poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a enfrentar a Spike - ¿por qué te ha dado por molestarnos con eso ahora, eh? ¡Vlad y yo solo somos amigos! … y ahora vete si no quieres que te regrese lo que tú le hiciste a MI amigo, pero con creces.

.

Las palabras de Jack sorprendieron a Vlad, olvidándose por breves instantes del coraje e irritación que le provocaban la sola presencia del otro sujeto.

.

-Espera Jack…no es necesario que te pongas así – dijo con extraña serenidad mientras se ponía de pie, dejando en silencio a los otros dos - ¿para qué ocultarlo más? No tiene caso…

-¡¿Q-qué?! – exclamó Jack de la impresión - ¡¿P-pero Vladdie, que estás diciendo?!

-Vamos Jack – continuó Masters tranquilamente, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo y luego se movía de igual forma hasta el bravucón – tal parece que no hemos sido tan discretos como lo pensábamos si el gran intelecto de nuestro estimado compañero aquí presente nos pudo descubrir.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Spike haciendo un esfuerzo por traducir en su mente lo que oía - ¿O sea que ustedes…? …¿O sea que yo tenía razón?

-Pero claro – dijo Vlad – Es que tú eres tan inteligente… te felicito, al fin nos descubriste.

-¡Lo sabía! – exclamó el bravucón algo confundido por su victoria. Vlad continuaba caminando hacia él mientras le hablaba y no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue retrocediendo hasta que su espalda topó con una pared.

-Y… - continuó Vlad, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Spike, en un tono que a Jack le pareció de… ¿seducción?- … supongo que habrás notado por mi elección de pareja – continuó acercándose aún más al otro- que prefiero a los hombres grandes y musculosos... como tú.

.

Jack no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba o veía. Su cerebro en shock sólo le permitía quedarse mirando con ojos y boca totalmente abiertos, aquella escena tan imposible.

-Sí, yo lo sab-…momento… ¡¿qué?! – atinó a decir Spike aún más confundido, tratando de comprender lo que ocurría.

.

Vlad sonrió maliciosamente. Aprovechando la pausa en el cerebro del bravucón, con una mano lo tomó de la entrepierna firmemente, con la otra por la garganta y luego empezó a cerrarlas con fuerza, obligando al otro a ponerse de rodillas por el dolor.

-Y no sólo eso- continuó Vlad sonriendo sin dejar su agarre - … últimamente he pensado que me gustaría experimentar qué se siente estar con dos de ellos al mismo tiempo… y tú precisamente pareces el candidato ideal… –

Spike trató de sujetar las manos de Vlad para librarse de él pero Vlad cerró las manos aún más fuerte y el otro sólo pudo gemir en respuesta - ¿qué dices?... ¿me darías ese gusto?

.

El hasta hacía unos minutos burlón y confiado bravucón, no tenía manera de contestar. Vlad lo había tomado desprevenido… encima de que no sabía si creer o no lo que éste le decía, ahora lo tenía enteramente a su merced, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y quedándose casi sin aliento.

-¿No vas a contestarme? es una verdadera lástima – dijo Vlad con falsa decepción - … me hubiera encantado que dijeras que aceptabas – enfatizó esto último oprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas, soltando ahí mismo la rabia que aún tenía acumulada.

.

Fue hasta que escuchó a Spike gritar en franca agonía y comenzar a llorar, que Vlad por fin lo liberó, alejándose un par de pasos sólo para que el otro no cayera directamente sobre sus pies al retorcerse en el suelo.

-Y ahora que ya sabes todo esto – le dijo Vlad poniéndose en cuclillas junto a él –espero que sepas que mi propuesta sigue en pie… pero que si alguno de tus amigos o tú intentan de nuevo golpearme a mi o a Jack, estés consciente de que no necesito que nadie me defienda y que al igual que ahora, tengo formas muy interesantes y creativas de obtener lo que quiero… ¿de acuerdo?

El exbravucón sólo movió la cabeza asintiendo mientras continuaba encogido y adolorido.

-Perfecto… ahora ¡lárgate de aquí! –

.

Con mucha dificultad, Spike se arrastró por el suelo hasta que se alejó lo suficiente y herido tanto físicamente como en su orgullo, se levantó y cojeó cubriéndose la cara, hasta que desapareció por completo.

.

...

.

Cuando Jack pudo salir de su estado pseudocatatónico, Spike ya se encontraba alejándose lastimosamente de ahí.

.

De inmediato caminó hacia Vlad, que permanecía ahí parado en actitud desafiante, con la cabeza en alto, los puños cerrados y la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-¿Hombre V? …¿Vladdie? –dijo en voz baja primero, para luego dejar de contenerse- ¡ guau!, yo sólo quiero decirte que no me esperaba que… es decir… ¡guau! Cuando te acercaste así yo creí q-

-¿Ya se fue verdad? – lo interrumpió Vlad con voz calmada

-¿Eh?... si, si, ya se fue hombre V, y apuesto lo que sea a que no volverá nunca

-¿Y estamos solos? –

-¿Qué?... también si ¿por qué?

Vlad giró la cabeza lentamente en dirección de Jack

-…por esto…

-¿Qué? A que te ref- ¡ou! ¡Vladdie!

.

Vlad se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto y se desvaneció por unos segundos. Jack de inmediato se tiró al suelo, colocó la cabeza del otro sobre sus piernas y trató de reanimarlo llamándolo y dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cara.

Una vez que reaccionó y vió a Jack con cara de preocupación y arrodillado junto a él sosteniéndolo, sonrió y sólo dijo "Si no nos apresuramos, llegaremos tarde… otra vez…"

Jack se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Luego con cuidado ayudó a Vlad a incorporarse y después de algunos pasos un poco débiles, lo dejó caminar solo y ambos emprendieron su camino.

...

...

...

* * *

**N/A:** Por ahí dicen que "el valiente dura hasta que el cobarde quiere"… por lo visto así ocurrió esta vez ¿no? … sinceramente un aplauso para Vlad y también para todos los que han dejado de ser víctimas de algún bully enfrentándolos, para dejar de tener miedo y poder salir adelante. Con esto ya podríamos dar por sentado que el tonto de Spike no volverá a molestar ¿cierto?. En fin, he de reconocer que cuando Vlad comenzó a "seducir" a ese canalla ni yo me la podía creer y no podía dejar de reírme nerviosamente al tratar de escribir la escena… creo que a fin de cuentas valió la pena… o ustedes ¿qué opinan?. Por lo demás… bueno, ya vieron lo que les mencionaba al principio de que las cosas tendrían un tono más interesante… y tantas preguntas caray, trataré de ser menos dramática en el próximo capítulo pero ya saben que como mis feels son los que prácticamente me obligan a escribir esto, no puedo prometerles nada seguro XD (y por supuesto, tengan seguro algo… les daré otro vasito de limonada la siguiente vez). Y no podría despedirme sin antes agradecer a quienes están leyendo esto y muy en especial a las amables y lindas personitas que dejen comentarios, porque son como pequeños muffins de colores que me hacen sonreír (así que no sean tímidos, sólo déjenlos y yo les contestaré, se los aseguro ;3 - por cierto, pensaba actualizar hasta dentro de una o dos semanas jeje, pero con agrado recibí notificación de que este pequeño escrito mió ha sido honrado con un fav, así que agradezcan a "kitsunechan19" por el super adelanto en la actualización). ¡Hasta la próxima!

.

**DISCLAIMER:** No sé que es lo que pensaría Butch Hartman si pudiera leer lo que estoy haciendo con sus personajes (por el idioma digo XD) ... pero ¿acaso yo tengo la culpa de que le guste poner cosas entre líneas? es decir, Cosmo (los padrinos mágicos) es quien canónicamente se embaraza de Poof cual si fuera caballito de mar ¿wtf? ... así que yo creo que en el fondo sus interlineados son como códigos Da Vinci para que las amantes del slash como yo los descubramos XD


	7. CAPITULO 7

**EL EXPERIMENTO**

**.**

**SUMMARY:** Durante la universidad Vlad y Jack, como todo buen científico, siempre se encontraban realizando numeroso experimentos pero ¿Quién dijo que sólo se debían tratar sobre fantasmas?

**N/A:** _Y tal como dicta la tradición, se viene un nuevo capítulo para esta historia más cursi que corazoncitos de bombón cubiertos de chocolate y azúcar de arco-iris (a esta alturas digo XD)… gracias a quienes de nueva cuenta se aparecen por aquí y a quienes prefieren volar a mejores sitios que este, también gracias. Sin entrar en más detalles ya, los dejo con la actualización._

.

**CAPITULO 7**

.

Después del entrenamiento con el equipo de fútbol de ese día, en donde Vlad aún no participaba por orden médica para seguirse recuperando, varios de sus compañeros sugirieron ir a un bar cercano.

.

Podría pensarse que al ser considerados un poco extraños y hasta nerds sin remedio por la gran mayoría en la universidad, ninguno de los populares integrantes de dicho equipo querrían salir a ningún lado con Jack y mucho menos con Vlad, sin embargo la chispeante personalidad de Jack poco a poco había hecho que los aceptaran tal y como eran y los consideraran buenos miembros de su club, aún cuando en ocasiones fueran menos abiertos a llevarse con Vlad igual que como lo hacían con su amigo. "¿Sabes Fenton? tu amigo es algo raro" le decían, Jack sólo se reía y les contestaba siempre sonriente "sólo es un poco más serio que yo, pero es un tipo genial una vez que lo conocen".

.

Así pues, aún cuando apenas comenzaba la semana, precisamente para salir de la rutina, todos acordaron en irse a divertir pero sobre todo, porque habían escuchado que en ese lugar los lunes las chicas entraban gratis, lo que quería decir que las posibilidades de tener "suerte" esa noche, aumentaban.

.

Desde el momento en que entraron, vieron a la gente deambulando y escucharon la música a todo volumen, todos comenzaron a emocionarse y a decir cosas como "¡super! Seguro que hoy no salgo de aquí sin una buena nena" ó "Sólo deja que les presuma mis músculos y todas van a caer rendidas a mis pies"… todos… menos Vlad. Incluso Jack parecía emocionado y aunque no expresaba ningún comentario, se reía de los de los demás divertido.

.

-¡Hay que sentarnos ahí! – exclamó Marshall, uno de los compañeros

.

Todos tomaron asiento en una mesa-gabinete redonda y después de pedir una ronda de cervezas, algunos de ellos se levantaron para ir en búsqueda de chicas.

.

-Parece que Johnson se irá a casa solo esta noche jaja – dijo divertido otro de los del grupo, cuando vio como una de las chicas sentadas en la barra le daba una cachetada.

-Apuesto a que Fenton tendría más suerte que él – habló otro

-¡Si, seguro! – dijo el primero - ¡anda Fenton!¡ve!

-¿Yo? – dijo Jack siguiéndoles la corriente – no, la verdad es que no soy bueno hablando con las chicas

-¡¿Pero cómo no?! – exclamó Marshall, que regresaba a la mesa con otra cerveza –¿Tú, con ese carisma que te cargas?¡Anda Fenton! ¡Sólo ve y haz una anotación por el equipo!

.

Todos corearon "¡si, Fenton, ve!" e insistieron tanto que Jack terminó pensando que no tenía nada que perder si sólo iba allá y fingía coquetear con la chica. Quizás sólo le hablaría un poco y ya después podría regresar diciéndoles que a ella simplemente no le interesaba, pero que al menos él lo había intentado. Así dejarían de seguir insistiendo y podría seguir divirtiéndose mirando las andanzas de los demás y platicando con su mejor amigo.

.

-Está bien chicos, iré- les dijo sonriendo

.

Vlad, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado en silencio sosteniendo su aún inmaculada cerveza entre las manos, al ver a Jack levantarse en serio de la mesa y dirigirse con toda seguridad hasta la chica… y que casi de inmediato ésta comenzara a sonreírle y a platicar con él, sintió que una extraña ira se apoderaba de él… y es que de no ser porque se suponía que lo que hasta el momento había pasado entre Jack y él no había sido más que parte de una mera investigación y que por lo tanto lo que sentía era injustificado, aunado el pequeño detalle de que la susodicha relación era entre ellos -entre dos hombres-, hubiera hecho una escena lanzando la botella al suelo y yendo directo hasta donde estaba Jack para gritarle a la chica que se alejara de él porque seguramente ni le gustaba y que además ya estaba con alguien más.

.

Pero todo eso sólo sucedió en su imaginación. A pesar de que los celos lo carcomían por dentro con cada sonrisa o toque de la chica en el brazo de Jack, Vlad no se movió de su lugar y sólo comenzó a beber de su cerveza sin quitar un instante la vista de la escena. Para su fortuna, los demás estaban tan ocupados bebiendo, buscando más chicas que conquistar ó simplemente divirtiéndose observando cómo Fenton sí que tenía el toque con las féminas, que no se dieron cuenta de la mirada asesina con la que Vlad miraba a la pareja.

.

Después de sólo diez minutos, que a Vlad le parecieron toda la noche, Jack regresó a la mesa sonriendo como siempre y apenas se sentó y todos vieron como la chica también le sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano, de inmediato comenzaron a felicitarlo y a preguntarle si le había dado al menos su número.

-Si Jack- dijo Vlad celoso, aunque sólo Jack se dio cuenta de eso – cuéntanos todo sobre tu nueva novia

-Bueno, sólo platicamos pero creo que no le intereso después de todo…

-¿Qué?, ¡pero si hasta te sonrió y te dijo algo al oído! – exclamó uno de sus compañeros - ¡incluso sigue volteando a verte y sonríe!

.

Jack se rió – sí, pero quedamos sólo como amigos, dice que por ahora no está interesada en salir con nadie-

-Pues qué lástima – dijo otro – esa chica sí que está como me la recetó el doctor

-Y hablando de doctores – interrumpió Vlad- no es por querer aguar la fiesta pero mañana tengo cita muy temprano con la doctora para que me de de alta definitivamente, y ya saben lo dulce que es si llegas tarde a la cita, así que los dejo. ¿Vienes Jack?

-Pero Vladdie, aún no es tan tarde – le dijo – podríamos quedarnos un rato más

-Perfecto – le respondió Vlad fingiendo indiferencia- si quieres quedarte por mi no hay problema, pero yo me voy. Nos vemos.

-¡No, Vladdie espera!

.

Vlad empezó a alejarse. Jack se levantó de la mesa de inmediato.

-Uy Fenton, qué carácter el de Masters eh – le dijo el conocido como Johnson – a ver si le dices que ya se consiga una novia ¿no? jaja

-Lo siento muchachos pero voy a tener que irme yo también, de verdad me estaba divirtiendo, lo siento.

- Pues entonces vete ya Fenton – le dijo Marshall en broma – porque se te va tu esposa y luego no te va a dejar entrar si llegas tarde eh, ¡jajaja!

.

Jack se rió por el comentario. "Vamos Fred, no empieces tu también con cosas" dijo siguiéndoles la broma. De pronto se puso serio y exclamó "¡Pero es cierto, no traje mis llaves!¡Hombre V, espérame!"

.

...

.

De vuelta al dormitorio y sin haber dicho una sola palabra durante todo el camino, Vlad se fue directo a su habitación y la cerró dando un portazo.

-¿Vaddie? – le dijo Jack extrañado, desde la puerta - ¿Te sientes bien amigo?

.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna pero escuchar murmullos, Jack trató de girar la perilla para abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, el seguro no estaba puesto, así que se asomó.

.

Vlad se encontraba lanzando de mala manera al suelo todo lo demás que se hallaba en el clóset mientras buscaba algo de ropa interior limpia. En cuanto encontró lo que buscaba sólo empujó a Jack para quitarlo del camino y se metió al baño.

.

Jack seguía tratando de averiguar en su mente la razón de ese nuevo episodio de que lo que llamaba "comportamiento errático del hombre V" hasta que se decidió a acercarse y hablar con él.

.

-¿Vladdie?... ¿qué sucede ahora? ¿por qué de nuevo actúas así?

-¿Así como Jack? – le dijo Vlad desde adentro, en tono notoriamente molesto

-Pues así como hace tiempo... raro… demasiado…

-Tú bien sabes por qué Jack, no te hagas el tonto conmigo

.

Jack podía perfectamente imaginarse la pose de brazos cruzados de Vlad ahí adentro

.

-¡Pero ¿yo qué hice?! – exclamó defensivo – de verdad no te entiendo hombre V ¡explícate!

-¡Argh! Es increíble que digas eso… ¡mejor regresa con tu nueva amiga y déjame en paz!

-¿Q-que?- dijo Jack empezando a comprender todo – ¿O sea que todo es porque fui con esa chica?... ¡Pero si ni le dije nada!

-¿Ah sí? – respondió Vlad sin poder ocultar en su voz lo celoso que estaba – Pues a mi me pareció que estabas muy animado hablando y riendo con ella, no me digas que todo era alucinación mía si tardaste tanto en volver e incluso te seguía sonriendo como tonta después de que te fuiste de ahí.

-¡Pero no fue nada en serio! – se defendió Jack - sólo hablé con ella para que los demás ya no insistieran… ¡pero sólo eso!

.

Vlad guardó silencio un segundo antes de continuar.

.

-… entonces ¿de qué tanto hablabas con ella?… Te conozco y a menos que hables de algo que te interesa mucho como los fantasmas o los videojuegos no te pones a platicar de esa manera… y si así era dudo mucho que esa mujer no se hubiera aburrido rápidamente de tu charla.

-Bueno, es cierto, no hablamos de eso… ¡pero tampoco estaba coqueteando con ella! ¡en serio!

-Ya no me importa – le respondió Vlad irritado –deja de estar asediándome en la puerta y vete Jack, que me molestas

.

Entonces Vlad abrió la llave del agua.

.

-¡Vladdie! ¡Oye no te enojes conmigo, de verdad que todo fue sin mala intención!¡en serio!... ¿Vladdie?...¿me estás escuchando?

.

Vlad dejó de responderle. Jack tuvo de pronto la sensación casi urgente de no querer dejar las cosas así ni un minuto más, así que a riesgo de ser golpeado en la cara o mínimo que le gritaran hasta de lo que iba a morirse por haber entrado de improviso y sin permiso, giró la perilla de la puerta y entró.

.

Sin darle tiempo al otro de que reaccionara, Jack se metió a la regadera con todo y zapatos y abrazó a Vlad firmemente.

.

-¡¿pero qué…?! – exclamó Masters empezando a sentirse incómodo - ¡Jack suéltame!¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar o a no interrumpir a la gente cuando se baña?!

-Lo siento – fue todo lo que dijo el otro sin dejar de abrazarlo – por favor perdóname Vladdie

-¡¿Qué te perdone de qué?! –le gritó Vlad avergonzado de seguir en esa posición, con Jack abrazándolo y él desnudo- ¡suéltame!

- Perdóname Vladdie – comenzó a decir Fenton sin soltarlo – nunca fue mi intención hacer que te pusieras celoso…

-¡¿Celoso yo?! – exclamó aún más ruborizado - ¡no inventes Jack!¡¿de dónde sacas que…?!

- … no hay que ser genio para notarlo Vladdie, yo también te conozco – continuó - …quizás los demás ni lo vieron pero yo sí… y sólo para que te quedes tranquilo, debes saber que cuando me acerqué a esa chica en el bar sólo me presenté con ella y me puse a platicar de algo que me importa mucho sí, pero no era de nada de lo que te imaginaste…

-…y entonces… ¿de qué hablabas? – dijo Vlad, inseguro de querer saber la respuesta

-…de ti…

.

Vlad abrió los ojos enormemente y con el rostro plenamente encendido, se empujó hacia atrás contra el cuerpo de Jack sólo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

.

-¿qué?

.

Jack sonrió levemente y sintiendo como los vasos sanguíneos de su cara se dilataban, terminó de explicar.

.

-… desde que llegué con ella, primero le expliqué que no pretendía molestarla y que sólo estaba ahí porque quería pedirle su consejo para ayudar a mi mejor amigo y a mi con un asunto muy importante…

.

Vlad se quedó en silencio. No sabía si por curiosidad o por shock, pero no pudo más que seguir escuchando.

.

-… ella aceptó ayudarme y me dio algunos consejos…

.

La expresión de Vlad decía de pronto "¡oh fudge!, ¡¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste Jack?!"

.

- … no le dije nada con detalle Vladdie, no te preocupes… entre otras cosas yo sólo le pregunté qué es lo que ella opinaba que era mejor hacer cuando quería demostrar a otra persona que le importa mucho… lo suficiente como para hablarle de todo lo que siente y que aún así puedan seguir juntos sin romper su amistad…

-¿Y… qué….te dijo?

-… sonrió y me susurró al oído "sólo se sincero y confía en ti mismo"… después sólo le agradecí por ser tan amable, me contestó "fue un placer, suerte con tu amigo" y fue cuando me regrese a la mesa. Eso es todo.

.

Vlad estaba perplejo. En esos momentos, ahí sentado en el bar, por su mente pasaron mil y un posibilidades sobre lo que estarían hablando aquellos dos de forma tan alegre, menos lo que Jack acababa de confesarle.

.

-Así que aquí me tienes-dijo Jack – sé que quizás no es el mejor momento pero no sé si después pueda haber uno mejor, dadas nuestras…ehm…circunstancias, así que sólo lo diré ¿está bien?

.

Jack dejó de abrazar a Vlad para tomarlo de los hombros, dar un hondo suspiro y cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en sus palabras.

.

-Vlad… espero que no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir… estoy consciente de que todo iba a ser sólo un experimento y ya pero… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

.

Jack entreabrió un ojo y miró a Vlad – y ahora, por favor te pido, ¡no me golpees! – exclamó volviendo a cerrarlo.

.

Con los ojos aún apretados, Fenton sintió las manos de Vlad tomarlo de la cara con delicadeza para hacer que lo viera a los ojos. Entonces lentamente los abrió para encontrarse con la profunda mirada del otro.

-Jack Fenton – le dijo Vlad en voz baja - ¿de verdad piensas que voy a golpearte por esto?... grandísimo tonto…

Jack no pudo decir ni una sola palabra más, pues sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Vlad.

.

...

.

Jack de nuevo abrazó a Vlad y éste comenzó a jalarle la playera hacia arriba para quitársela. Cooperativo, Fenton terminó de sacársela mientras Vlad ya se encontraba tirándole de sus pantalones para hacer lo mismo.

.

Una vez que ambos quedaron desnudos, siguieron besándose apasionadamente bajo el chorro del agua que para ese entonces comenzaba a enfriarse.

.

Vlad besaba el torso de Jack dándole pequeñas mordidas intercaladas aquí y allá, provocando que el otro se mordiera los labios de placer. Luego continuó hasta llegar a su cadera y con sus manos lo movió indicándole que se girara contra la pared. Entonces siguió besando y lamiendo su espalda.

.

Jack no podía evitar dejar escapar pequeños gemidos de su boca y éstos aumentaron de volumen cuando sintió que Vlad se pegaba a su cuerpo y lo apretaba contra él arañándolo con sus dedos.

.

Vlad seguía besando y recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Jack en movimientos repetidos, cuando éste queriendo sentir más, quiso ayudar e intervino.

.

-Toca…me…

-¿qué?

-Toca…mis pezones – le dijo con dificultad -Sólo tócalos… y masajéalos

.

Vlad obedeció. Moviendo sus manos a ciegas, buscó un poco hasta encontrar las sensibles areolas y aunque algo indeciso al principio sobre cómo hacerlo, pronto comenzó a mover suavemente los dedos en forma circular, obteniendo como respuesta un profundo gemido de placer por parte de su compañero. El sonido hizo a su miembro reaccionar, haciendo que se pusiera completamente firme. Jack lo sintió rozando contra sus piernas y dijo "hazlo…hazlo" incitando al otro al tiempo que se agachaba un poco y con su propia mano comenzaba a masturbarse.

.

Aprovechando la humedad extra que le proporcionaba el agua, Vlad se colocó algo torpe justo en la entrada de Jack, se sostuvo entonces de su cadera por instinto y dio una primera estocada para entrar.

.

Jack no pudo contener un profundo gemido entre dolor y placer pero notando que Vlad no se movía más y sólo se aferraba a su cadera con más fuerza, con voz entrecortada dijo "¡sigue!… ¡sigue… por favor no te detengas ahí!"

.

.

En el primer momento en que estuvo dentro del otro, Vlad sintió los músculos del esfínter cerrarse contra su miembro y tuvo que detenerse para evitar terminar justo en ese instante. Concentrándose de nuevo y dando un profundo suspiro, de nuevo siguió avanzando hasta que llegó tan adentro como pudo.

Entonces se empezó a mover hacia adentro y hacia afuera, acelerando poco a poco el vaivén y haciendo con más fuerza cada nueva embestida.

.

Jack había dejado de hablar, su atención sólo era suficiente para continuar masturbándose y gemir de placer, en especial cuando sin verdadera intención de hacerlo, Vlad chocó contra su próstata.

.

Vlad no se encontraba más dispuesto a la charla que él, pues ni siquiera pensó en decir una palabra mientras continuaba moviéndose y jadeando de placer hasta que después de una intensa actividad al fin sintió liberarse con el orgasmo.

Por su parte, Jack llegó al clímax tan sólo poco después de la última estocada de Vlad.

.

Ambos continuaron respirando agitadamente, uno aún recargado contra la pared y el otro contra la espalda del primero.

El agua helada corría por cada parte de sus cuerpos, como si quisiera servir de bálsamo para ayudarlos a recuperarse de la pérdida del aliento… que bien había valido la pena.

…

…

…

* * *

**N/A:** Lalala… ¿qué?o_0 ¿Por qué me miran así? o_ó ¿ahora que hice? 0_0... ah ya... lo que acaban de leer ¿cierto? … ¿Es porque no se lo esperaban? ó ¿por qué fue? XD … ya lo había dicho desde antes, todo esto es culpa de todos esos feels que me desgarran por dentro queriendo salir de una sola vez, así que yo no tengo la culpa definitivamente por lo que acaban de leer ajajaja X,D … pero si creyeron que ya todo acaba aquí y que ya no hay nada más qué describir, se equivocan, aún no termina esto así que vayan preparándose para el siguiente capítulo… muchas gracias a los lectores de esta historia por seguirla y por favor ahora si les pido que no dejen de escribirme sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este capítulo en particular fuera de lo cursi que siempre me tiende a salir XDDD. Los sigo leyendo la próxima vez. ¡Adiós!

.

p.D. ¿Les ha pasado que de pronto están pensando/escribiendo algo y la casualidad hace que se encuentren con una canción que va perfecto con eso? … bueno, así me ocurrió ahora con una canción llamada "Darte un beso" interpretada por Prince Royce (sólo pregúntenle al buen oráculo de Google si no la conocen ;3)… quizás un par de cosas no les cuadren mucho pero ¿acaso importa?...¡feels!¡Feels everywhere!

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Acaba de pasar el décimo aniversario de DP (3 de abril digo), un programa de Butch Hartman que me encanta (y siempre lo hará)... y heme aquí actualizando un fic sobre sus personajes... que seguramente él no estaría muy de acuerdo en volver episodio XDD (aaaah! estos feels!... estúpido y sensual Vlad)


	8. CAPITULO 8

**EL EXPERIMENTO**

**.**

**SUMMARY:** Durante la universidad Vlad y Jack, como todo buen científico, siempre se encontraban realizando numeroso experimentos pero ¿Quién dijo que sólo se debían tratar sobre fantasmas?

**.**

**N/A:** _¡Hola a todos mis estimados lectores! La última vez nos quedamos en una parte bastante interesante y como se los dije, esto aún no termina así que reitero, preparaos pues para este capítulo. Agradeciendo a quienes se quedan conmigo de nueva cuenta y despidiendo a quienes prefieren ir a visitar otros sitios, me retiro por ahora para dejarlos de lleno con la lectura._

.

**CAPITULO 8**

.

La última gota de agua cayó al suelo y poco a poco se hizo de nuevo el silencio en el dormitorio.

.

Una gran calma invadía el ambiente mientras dos siluetas ya vestidas se movían lentamente en la obscuridad y se perdían en el interior de una de las habitaciones.

.

Una vez ahí, sólo hicieron a un lado los pocos objetos que estaban sobre la cama así como las sábanas y se acostaron en ella, siendo uno de ellos abrazado por la espalda por el segundo y el primero correspondiendo al abrazo colocando sus manos sobre las del otro.

.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana cuando el silencio de la noche fue roto por un susurro.

.

-¿Vladdie?... ¿estás despierto?

.

"Mmmh" fue la respuesta.

.

- Vladdie…

.

Jack recibió un nuevo balbuceo como contestación.

.

-… Vladdie… sólo quiero que sepas que creo que estuviste muy bien…

.

Sin tener la más remota idea de por qué justamente a esas horas Jack tenía que salir con esa clase de cometarios tan fuera de lugar, Vlad se volteó y aunque sólo podía ver la cara de Jack con la poca luz que emitía la luna, trató de mirar su expresión.

.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Vlad adormilado – Jack… en serio, ¿a qué fudge viene tu comentario ahora?... ¿no podías esperarte hasta mañana?

.

-Perdóname hombre V… sólo que creí que debías saberlo…

.

Vlad seguía sin entender y su cara lo reflejó frunciendo el ceño.

.

-¿Qué?... a ver Jack – dijo bostezando- ¿por qué crees que sería importante que supiera eso, eh?... y justo ahora…

.

Jack pensó unos segundos para poder explicarse mejor.

.

-Bueno… es que… no sé… supuse que querrías saber que me gustó… y… preguntarte si podría…ehm…si… te gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo.

.

Aún con tan poca luz, Jack pudo distinguir perfectamente como el rostro de Vlad se encendía como nunca. Lentamente, éste se alejó de Jack y se levantó de la cama.

.

-Y-yo… no…. no sé yo… ¿a-ahora? – preguntó temiendo por la respuesta

-…si…

.

Vlad se puso rígido y tragó saliva. Sin dar más explicaciones, comenzó a retroceder poco a poco hasta salir del cuarto de Jack y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

.

Algo desconcertado, Fenton observó como Vlad se alejaba de su lado y retrocedía hasta desaparecer.

.

Al ver esto, Jack bajó la cabeza y sintió una gran tristeza llenarle el corazón, y eso era algo que muy pocas veces en su vida le había ocurrido. Sin embargo, algo le decía muy en el fondo que no debía darse por vencido justo ahora. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación de Vlad. Una vez ahí, podía ver luz salir por debajo, indicando que éste seguía despierto. Luego dio un profundo suspiro antes de tocar y hablar desde ahí sin entrar.

.

-Vladdie… ¿puedo…pasar?

.

Jack podía anticipar el "¡no!" que obtendría como respuesta, pero de todos modos espero a escucharla.

.

-Está abierto…

.

Jack se sorprendió. Realmente no se lo esperaba. Lentamente giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, asomando primero la cabeza.

.

-¿De verdad puedo pasar? – volvió a preguntar, tan sólo para estar seguro de que no había imaginado lo que escuchó.

-Si Jack… pasa…

...

.

Fenton dio sólo un par de pasos más para poder entrar completamente, pero se mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta.

.

Vlad estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, recargando los brazos sobre las piernas y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

.

-Antes de que digas nada – dijo Jack cabizbajo- quiero que sepas que sólo vengo a decirte que lo entiendo Vladdie… y te pido una disculpa si sentiste que quería obligarte a algo que tú no querías hacer… pero si así es como te sientes yo… no volveré a mencionarlo… prefiero que sigamos como hasta ahora antes que perderte como mi amigo... buenas noches Vladdie.

.

Jack estuvo a punto de salir cuando Vlad lo detuvo.

.

-¡No Jack, espera!… no te vayas… por favor...

.

Jack se detuvo sorprendido y volteó sobre su hombro a ver a su hasta entonces mejor amigo.

.

Vlad suspiró y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hasta Jack, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo agachó para besarlo. Luego le susurró al oído "soy yo quien lo siente, no te entristezcas… sólo me tomó desprevenido, eso es todo". Hizo una pequeña pausa para aclarar la voz y tragar saliva, y agregó con un dejo de nerviosismo "… pero… si… me gustaría"

.

Jack seguía sin salir de su sorpresa. Tuvo que voltear y mirar fijamente a Vlad para estar seguro de que le había dicho eso.

-Grandísimo tonto – le dijo Vlad en un tono de ternura hasta ahora desconocido por Jack, que extrañamente comenzó a excitarlo.

.

...

.

Vlad sonrió y sin decir más volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, haciendo señas con la cabeza al otro para que se acercara.

.

Jack agitó la cabeza para salir de su shock y despacio se colocó de pie enfrente de Vlad. Entonces sonrió, se agachó para besarlo y hacer al mismo tiempo que éste se recostara sobre la cama.

.

Vlad correspondió al beso y abrazó a Jack. Luego entrelazó sus piernas con las de él.

.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, con cuidado Jack tomó a Vlad por la espalda con una mano y con el resto de su cuerpo empujó a ambos para quedar completamente recostados sobre la cama, sin dejar en ningún momento de besarse.

.

Después de que Vlad desgarrara la parte de arriba de su pijama favorita en aquella ocasión que éste se había emborrachado, Jack sólo se había quedado con ese pantalón en uso, así que su torso se encontraba ya descubierto.

.

Vlad por otro lado seguía con su amada playera de los Packers aún puesta, así como con sus bóxers de la suerte, también de dicho equipo.

.

Jack comenzó a tocar con sus manos el torso de Vlad, poco a poco fue levantándole la playera hasta quitársela y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello.

.

Vlad cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que sentía en ese momento. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse al igual que el ritmo de su corazón. Cuando Jack besó su cuello de aquella forma apasionada, leves gemidos de placer comenzaban a formarse en su garganta esperando por salir de ahí.

.

Feliz y excitado por la respuesta de Vlad ante sus caricias y besos, Jack quiso que sintiera lo mismo que él sintió cuando le pidió que lo tocara, entonces dejó el cuello por un momento y comenzó a besar y a lamer los pezones, dándoles también un masaje con su lengua.

.

-¡Ah! – exclamó Vlad sin poder contenerse. Si bien lo había leído e incluso le había hecho algo similar a Jack y había sido testigo de su reacción, nunca se imaginó realmente la intensidad del placer que la estimulación en esa zona podía provocar.

.

Jack continuaba succionando y besando esos puntos erógenos en su compañero al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas para después incorporarse y lentamente despojarlo del resto de su ropa.

.

Vlad no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que Jack lo veía desnudo, nunca había sido en esa posición tan vulnerable. Sintiéndose avergonzado, volteó el rostro hacia un lado, desviándole la mirada.

.

Jack sonrió conmovido, ¿quién diría que el orgulloso Vlad Masters, que siempre parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y con aires de saberlo todo, podría ser tan diferente en la intimidad?

.

Antes de llegar más lejos, Jack trató de hacer que Vlad se relajara y se sintiera más cómodo. Sin más se acercó para tomarlo por la espalda y lo jaló hacia él para abrazarlo

.

-¿Jack? – dijo Vlad en voz baja, colocando ligeramente por instinto sus manos en la espalda de su compañero – qué…

-Tranquilo hombre V, relájate- le dijo al oído- no hay nada de qué avergonzarse… no conmigo, en serio…confía en mi-

.

Jack sintió como después de eso, la espalda de Vlad dejo de tensarse tanto y como sus pulmones exhalaban profundamente, antes de soltarlo con cuidado y comenzar a besar su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro.

.

Una vez ahí, lo tomó entre sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarlo y a besarlo.

.

Vlad de nuevo se tensó por unos segundos y una duda aprovechó para pasar por su mente: ¿cómo era que Jack, siendo como solía ser, tan despistado y aparentemente tan poco dado a ese tipo de actitudes donde tomara la iniciativa, y sobre todo en esta situación particular, parecía todo un experto que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo?

.

...

.

Masters estaba a punto de volver palabras lo que pensaba, pero desde el fondo de su garganta sólo pudo dejar salir un gran gemido de placer cuando Jack comenzó a succionarlo.

.

-¡Ah!... ¡J-Jack! – atinó a decir, arqueando la espalda y cerrando los puños al tomar las sábanas, por la dulce presión y el calor húmedo ejercidos sobre su miembro.

.

Fenton continuó usando su boca un poco más, delineando con su lengua cada centímetro del totalmente firme miembro de Vlad, deteniéndose justo en la zona debajo del glande para masajearla.

.

-¡AH!... ¡Jack… detente! – exclamó Vlad con urgencia.

Jack se detuvo al sentir las manos del otro sobre su cabeza.

-De…tente por favor… – le dijo Vlad agitado - … detente o me vendré ahora mismo…

.

Entendiendo la razón de la gran sensibilidad del cuerpo del otro ante la más leve caricia, Jack le dio tiempo a Vlad de calmarse un poco y mientras tanto se incorporó para deshacerse de lo que quedaba de su ropa, liberando así su propia erección.

.

Fue durante esa pequeña pausa que Jack se detuvo a contemplar a Vlad con más detenimiento. Aún cuando ya antes lo había tenido enfrente de él e incluso hacía pocos minutos había estado tan cerca recorriéndolo con sus manos y sus labios, fue hasta entonces que notó los aún visibles moretones que las botas de Spike le habían dejado en los costados.

.

Jack frunció el ceño con algo de tristeza al ver como esas marcas de color violáceo manchaban la blanca piel de Vlad.

.

-Aún te duelen, ¿verdad? – le dijo sin ánimo, haciendo alusión a las heridas.

-… la verdad… si Jack, aún me duelen… - le contestó Vlad algo indignado, al recordar por qué habían sido causadas.

.

Y pensar que éste no le dijo nunca realmente qué tan grave había sido el daño que aquel canalla le había hecho al golpearlo. "No fue para tanto" le dijo. De haber sabido… con razón Vlad había descargado toda su rabia contra el sujeto de esa forma, hasta dejarlo llorando como a una pequeña niña. No cabía duda, ese muchacho siempre tan serio y callado pero valiente era su mejor amigo… y estaba orgulloso de él.

.

Bajo este pensamiento y nuevamente conmovido, Jack apoyó las manos en el colchón y se movió hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de la de Vlad, recargó parte de su peso contra el pecho del otro para abrazarlo y lo besó.

.

Al sentir los labios de Jack sobre los suyos, Vlad se percató de que dicho contacto era algo distinto a los demás. Aquel beso era cálido y suave, como si la intención fuera la de fungir como analgésico y curarle así cualquier herida, grande o pequeña, que pudiera tener.

.

Como si deseara que fuera verdad, Vlad cerró los ojos, correspondió al abrazo poniendo una mano en la espalda de Jack y la otra en su cabello y se dejó llevar. Poco a poco volvió a relajarse pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo seguía en espera de más caricias y más movimientos inesperados que lo hicieran estremecerse.

.

Jack por su parte recibía señales similares de su propio cuerpo y principalmente de la parte baja del mismo al estar rozando su miembro en erección contra el de Vlad.

.

El beso fue interrumpido por un gemido de placer de ambos al moverse un poco.

.

Jack entonces retomó su posición entre las piernas de Vlad y las separó un poco más, pero al ver la expresión de incertidumbre y algo de miedo del otro fue claro para él que aún no era el momento. Si esa iba a ser su primera experiencia – en especial para Vlad – todo debía salir de la mejor forma posible.

.

Jack se movió y Vlad cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que seguiría, pero en lugar de sentir un dolor que ya imaginaba, sintió la boca de Jack besando la cara interior de sus piernas.

.

-¿Qué haces ahora Jack? – preguntó Vlad al abrir los ojos, con una mezcla de curiosidad y alivio

-Nada, sólo quiero que te relajes Vladdie, eso es todo – le respondió con una sonrisa y siguió con lo suyo.

.

Vlad suspiró, sin entender por qué Jack insistía en hacer que se relajara en lugar de simplemente hacer lo que se suponía iba a hacer y terminar de una vez por todas con esa latente ansiedad que había tenido en el estómago durante todo ese tiempo.

.

...

.

Comenzaba a sentirse ansioso de nuevo y estaba por decir "¡sólo hazlo y ya!" cuando de nuevo uno de esos movimientos inesperados que tanto anhelaba su cuerpo lo hizo gemir y arquear su espalda como respuesta.

.

-¡Ah!... J-Jack qué… ¡ah! …

.

Jack estaba dándole masaje a sus testículos con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su miembro para acariciar la punta con la lengua.

.

Los sonidos de placer que emanaban de la boca de Vlad resultaban un verdadero afrodisiaco en los oídos de Jack.

.

Creyendo que el momento oportuno se aproximaba por fin, acercó el pantalón de su pijama y sacó de su bolsillo un tubo de lubricante y lo que parecía ser una envoltura de chicle.

.

-¿Qué…qué es eso? – preguntó Vlad agitadamente

-Lubricante… y… un condón - respondió Jack sonrojado

-¿A…qué…hora…compraste eso? – le dijo su compañero sorprendido

.

-Ehm… hace varios días – confesó – al principio, mientras buscábamos información para documentarnos, leí un poco sobre esta clase de situaciones y en una revista reciente mencionaban que era importante usar estas cosas, por el bien de uno pero también de la persona con la que estás… por eso las compré… quiero que tú te sientas bien también Vladdie

.

Era cierto que Jack tendía a ser atento y ayudar a los demás que eran sus amigos, y más aún con Vlad, con quien parecía desvivirse por atenderlo en cada cosa que él hacía, pero ese gesto tan considerado y hasta cierto punto ridículamente romántico que le demostraba y que era sólo por él y nada más que por él, lo tenía francamente sorprendido.

.

Jack le sonrió al ver la cara de perplejidad de Vlad.

.

En efecto, éste no sabía qué decir. Su mente estaba en blanco. No sabía ahora qué pensar con la mezcla de emociones que lo invadieron de pronto: excitación, confusión, felicidad, vergüenza, ansiedad… ¿amor?

.

No quiso admitirlo, pero desde el momento en que por mera equivocación Jack lo había besado en aquella fiesta, no sólo se sintió incómodo porque varias personas lo vieron, también sintió un leve shock eléctrico recorrer todo su cuerpo. Por eso es que inconscientemente todo aquello del experimento no sólo tenía el solo objetivo -en un principio- de llevar a cabo una tesis para profundizar en una pequeña parte de la etología humana, sino también comprobar una teoría muy personal sobre lo que creía haber sentido durante ese "malentendido", y a sabiendas de que Jack no pondría objeciones para involucrarlo en el asunto con la persuasión y discreción científicas adecuadas, se decidió a llevar a cabo el plan. El problema es que no pensó que las cosas llegarían hasta ese momento y aunque así lo tuviera previsto, lo que nunca vislumbró siquiera fue que sería Jack justamente quien terminara confesándose primero y haciéndolo después que se involucrara emocionalmente mucho más allá de lo que hubiera querido.

.

Su cabeza daba vueltas a todos estos pensamientos cuando un leve pero constante dolor lo devolvieron a la realidad.

.

-¡ah! – exclamó -….galletas de mantequilla… ¿qué haces Jack? – agregó resoplando

-Aquí dice que hay que lubricar bien para facilitar el movimiento…sólo sigo las instrucciones

-Pero- ¡ah! – Volvió a exclamar Vlad arqueándose - ¡avisa al menos!.. ¡ah!

-Tienes que relajarte más hombre V - le aconsejó Jack – si sigues así no creo que sirva mucho entonces esta cosa

- Y… ¿qué…qué crees qué trato… de hacer… eh? – respondió Vlad con dificultad – mueves… demasiado los dedos… me desconcentras… ¡ah!

-Listo – dijo Jack satisfecho al retirar con cuidado dos de sus dedos – creo que es suficiente

.

Vlad dio un suspiro de alivio y soltó por un momento las sábanas a las que se aferraba con las manos.

.

Mientras tanto Jack tomó a Vlad de la cadera para acomodarla mejor, acercando su miembro enfundado a la entrada ya preparada y colocando el resto de su cuerpo en posición.

.

-¡Espera! – exclamó Vlad de improviso cuando sintió a Jack presionar levemente contra su entrada

-¿Eh?... ¿qué pasa hombre V?

-Yo… no sé si quiero seguir con esto…

-¿En…en serio?

.

Vlad tenía toda la intención de decir que sí, que se arrepentía, que lo sentía mucho pero que no estaba listo para algo así y menos si esa sería la que consideraría oficialmente como su primera vez, pero de nuevo y como siempre, sólo tuvo que mirar la expresión mezcla de resignación y tristeza en el rostro de Jack para de inmediato deshacer todo lo que quería decir.

.

-…no… – dijo en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos - …sólo… sólo hazlo ya ¿de acuerdo? – añadió al pasar una mano sobre su rostro.

Jack asintió y después de decir "¿estás listo entonces?" y recibir un sí mudo de parte de Vlad, quien cerró aún más los ojos y se aferraba fuertemente a

las sábanas con sus puños, Jack respiró profundo y entró.

.

...

.

Un agudo gemido escapó como ráfaga de los labios de Vlad, así como un par de pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por la comisura de sus ojos.

.

-¿Estás bien Vladdie? – preguntó Jack preocupado

-S-si… – respondió con dificultad –… si-sigue… sólo…continúa Jack

.

Obedeciendo, Jack dio una nueva embestida para continuar su camino.

.

De nuevo Vlad no pudo contener un gemido de dolor, arqueando su espalda al sujetarse de las sábanas mientras su respiración se agitaba y su cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar.

.

-Tranquilo Vladdie – trató de consolarle Jack –… oye, mírame ¿sí?

.

Vlad abrió los ojos lentamente y volteó hacia Jack.

.

Aunque eran incontables las veces en que los ojos de ambos se habían encontrado de frente en diferentes situaciones, por alguna razón la mirada en los ojos azul acero de Vlad, que en ese momento reflejaba dolor e incertidumbre y que brillaba aún más por las lágrimas, hicieron a Jack sentirse culpable de lo que le hacía pero a la vez más excitado, feliz y conmovido.

.

- Sólo relájate – le dijo con una sonrisa - vamos, respira profundo y sujétate a mi.

.

Luego lo besó.

.

Dando un suspiro, Vlad hizo caso a lo que Jack le decía, cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos y se sujetó firmemente a su espalda.

.

Ya en esa posición Jack se dispuso a dar nuevas embestidas, lentas pero rítmicas. Al principio, con cada una de ellas Vlad volvía a sentir esa chispa de dolor recorrerle por toda su espina dorsal, haciendo que se aferrara con los dedos a la espalda de Jack, pero poco a poco aquella sensación y los quejidos fueron cediendo y éstos fueron reemplazada por gemidos de placer.

.

Jack también se encontraba envuelto en aquellas sensaciones sublimes con cada movimiento que realizaba y al sentir como el cuerpo de Vlad dejaba lentamente de temblar y sus piernas se enredaban más en su cadera para hacer más profundo el contacto entre ellos.

.

...

.

En algún punto, una de las embestidas de Jack tocó la sensible próstata de Vlad, haciendo a éste gemir desde lo más profundo de su ser por el intenso placer y pronunciar el nombre del otro en un grito casi sin aliento.

.

Pronto Vlad pudo sentir a su compañero acelerar su paso al mismo tiempo que su propio miembro erecto, que hasta el momento había estado sólo rozando el estómago de Jack y el propio, suplicaba mediante espasmos por un poco de atención.

.

Haciendo caso por fin a esos deseos, Vlad dejó de sostenerse de Jack con una mano para llevarla hasta su goteante miembro y masturbarlo.

.

Y así, entre las embestidas que ahora con mayor frecuencia estimulaban su próstata haciéndolo jadear y gemir de placer, y los movimientos de su propia mano sobre su miembro, tenían a Vlad casi al borde del colapso por la intensa sensación.

.

Ya casi sin aliento y haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por continuar aferrado y al mismo tiempo tocarse a sí mismo, supo que el clímax era inminente.

.

-Ngggh…¡Oh fudge!... ¡Jack, voy a-aaaaah!

.

La fuerza ejercida con brazos y piernas sobre su cuerpo así como el delicioso sonido que emitió Vlad junto a su oído al momento del orgasmo, hizo a Jack llegar también al suyo en una gran explosión de energía.

.

Luego de eso y casi de inmediato, Jack no pudo más y a pesar del cuidado que trató de poner en ello, desplomó su peso sobre el cuerpo de Vlad que al igual que él, sólo jadeaba inconsistentemente, tratando de normalizar la respiración.

...

...

...

* * *

.

**N/A:** Ehm… ¿ta-dah? XD … ok, yo no sé ustedes pero yo creo que con esto se pone más que en evidencia lo que son capaces de hacer los feels cuando una está inspirada y llena de ellos LOL…es decir, ¿un capítulo entero sólo de lemon?… no es que no haya autores que se especialicen en hacer de cada párrafo que escriben todo un río de limonada jaja XD pero yo prefiero intercalar un poco más las cosas… sin embargo esta vez definitivamente no pude contenerme y he ahí el resultado X,D …que sinceramente espero les haya agradado :3 . En fin, aún queda algo más que contar en esta historia así que espero contar con su presencia nuevamente, quiero agradecerles por leer y recordarles que me dejen sus comentarios para saber qué opinan sobre este capítulo :3. ¡Nos vemos!

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Oh gosh, estos feels...estos feels caray! y todo por culpa de Butch Hartman... si, el tiene toda la culpa por hacerme sentir de esta forma cada vez que Jack sonríe y grita felizmente "Vladdie!" al casi casi correr a abrazarlo y brincar de aquí a allá cuando ve a el hombre V, como si fuera su cachorro o algo así y ni hablar de cómo se expresa de él... lo idolatra, eso esta más que visto y como nunca te dicen por qué... si, he ahí el resultado, este fic que escribo por su culpa...bien hecho Butch...bien hecho *aplausos*


	9. CAPITULO 9

**EL EXPERIMENTO**

**.**

**SUMMARY:** Durante la universidad Vlad y Jack, como todo buen científico, siempre se encontraban realizando numeroso experimentos pero ¿Quién dijo que sólo se debían tratar sobre fantasmas?

.

**N/A:**_ Y como dicen por ahí, "nuevo día, nueva actualización"…o algo así XD … en fin, llegó el momento de continuar con lo que resta de esta historia (aunque, aquí entre nos, no tienen idea de verdad de cuánto me costó decidirme a subir este capítulo... también por eso la demora...pero de eso hablaré después). Como siempre agradezco a quienes han sido mis lectores a lo largo de este viaje lleno de feels X,D … también agradezco a los que han dado media vuelta y se han retirado en paz. Sin más que decir por el momento, a quienes se queden les digo ¡vamos de lleno a la lectura!_

_._

**CAPITULO 9**

.

Y al fin, el momento llegó. Después de todo lo que sucedió antes, de haberle dado tantas y tantas vueltas al asunto, de haber tenido tantas dudas al respecto que lo atormentaban y de ese miedo creciente que se negaba a admitir, por fin había pasado.

.

Se sentía mareado y agotado como nunca antes lo había estado y sin embargo al mismo tiempo se sentía liberado y ¿por qué no decirlo? hasta feliz.

.

Aquel cuerpo grande y pesado que yacía sobre él ahora no le causaba molestia alguna, sino que por el contrario, la humedad y el calor que de esa piel emanaban haciendo contacto con la suya le hacían sentir como si estuviera bajo el cobijo de un manto protector donde podía olvidarse de todo al menos por esa noche.

.

Lentamente el íntimo contacto de sus cuerpos se fue deshaciendo y la respiración de ambos regresó a la normalidad.

.

Antes de que Jack se moviera por completo hacia un costado de la cama, Vlad lo detuvo y sin decirle nada se abrazó a su cuello y lo beso suave y profundamente para después soltarlo, dar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos relajando sus músculos por completo.

.

...

.

Después de ir al baño a tirar el condón ya usado, Jack regresó a la cama que para entonces estaba hecha un desastre. Viendo esto, agradeció que ellos mismos fueran quienes debían hacer la lavandería o de lo contrario a quien quiera que fuera el encargado de hacer eso iban a tener mucho que explicarle si encontraba cierta evidencia sospechosa pegada en las sábanas.

.

Vlad se encontraba aparentemente ya dormido sobre su costado izquierdo de ese mismo lado de la cama, el cual quedaba más cerca de una de las paredes. Jack se acostó del lado contrario y cubrió a ambos a medias con las sábanas.

.

Jack se quedó despierto un poco más de tiempo. Tan sólo se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de Vlad desde la punta de su cabello – ese cabello negro alborotado que poseía un curioso mechón natural de color gris obscuro a todo lo largo, que sólo Jack sabía que era así y cuyo su dueño a propósito lo pintaba más para hacerlo resaltar y estar "ad hoc" con la moda de esa época-, hasta la ligera curva que dibujaba su cadera, pasando de nuevo por esas marcas de color violáceo que sólo de verlas hacían a Jack sentir una mezcla de dolor e indignación.

.

Con delicadeza Fenton posó una de sus manos sobre un par de esas marcas para tocarlas. Vlad sintió el movimiento y se volteó para quedar mirando directamente a Jack. Primero frunció el ceño como si estuviera molesto por el contacto, haciendo que el otro pestañeara un par de veces con incertidumbre. Divertido por la reacción, Vlad de inmediato cambió su expresión por una sonrisa y acercó su cuerpo al de su compañero, abrazándolo y entrelazando sus piernas con las de él, susurrando un "abrázame" y recargando su cabeza contra la base del cuello del otro antes de suspirar y cerrar los ojos de nueva cuenta.

.

Un poco confundido pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo que su corazón saltaba de alegría, Jack correspondió a dicho abrazo y sonrió tan ampliamente que parecía difícil que eso fuera posible. Jamás hubiera esperado que Vlad se volvería tan abierto a demostrar y mucho menos a pedir afecto de esa manera, ni antes ni después de lo que minutos antes había ocurrido entre ellos, pero así era y se creía la persona más afortunada de todas por ser él quien tuviera ese único privilegio de ser testigo de tal comportamiento.

.

...

.

El calor del sol poco a poco iba entibiando el ambiente en esa bella mañana.

.

Lentamente, Jack abrió los ojos y al ser el rostro de Vlad lo primero que distinguió, de nuevo volvió a sonreír y no pudo evitar sentir que una gran felicidad lo llenaba por dentro.

.

-Buenos días hombre V- le dijo Jack en voz baja a Vlad cuando este empezó a abrir los ojos también.

.

Vlad sonrió.

.

-Buenos días Jack- contestó

.

Fenton no podía dejar de sonreír, ahora menos que nunca. Sólo cambio de expresión a medias cuando se acercó para darle a Vlad un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Vladdie? – le preguntó con interés- ... ¿T e sientes bien?

.

Vlad suspiró y de nuevo sonrió.

.

-Si… supongo que si… ¿y tú?

.

Jack contuvo la respiración unos segundos. Sabía que al igual que él lo hacía con Vlad, éste también lo consideraba su mejor amigo, sin embargo, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos desde que se conocieron durante la primera semana de clases en la universidad hacía ya dos años y medio, quizás por cuidar una cierta imagen ó quizás por personalidad, pero Vlad Masters nunca le había demostrado tan sinceramente –ni en acciones ni en palabras- el estar preocupado por su bienestar, así que al escuchar la pregunta se conmovió tanto que dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de alegría y espontáneamente abrazó a Vlad. El problema es que lo hizo tan fuerte y acercó tanto a su pecho al otro que éste empezó a quejarse y a hacer fuerza con los brazos contra el cuerpo del más grande para que lo soltara.

.

-Lo siento mucho Vladdie – dijo Jack liberando a Vlad antes de terminar por asfixiarlo.

.

-Está bien Jack – le respondió tratando de recuperar el aliento – pero a veces sigo sin entender porque reaccionas así cuando te digo o pregunto algo tan trivial, sólo quería saber si tú también amaneciste sin problema.

.

-Si – respondió Jack sonriente – jamás me he sentido tan contento de despertar por la mañana.

.

Vlad sonrió.

.

-Muy bien-dijo al incorporarse para sentarse en la orilla de la cama – entonces si me disculpas mi estimado Jack, tengo que ir al baño

.

-Todo tuyo hombre V

.

...

.

Vlad comenzó a estirar las piernas pero dando apenas los primeros pasos al levantarse, una enorme punzada le recorrió de pies a cabeza como un latigazo haciéndolo flaquear y obligándolo a tirarse al suelo, encogiéndose de dolor.

.

-¡Ah! – exclamó - ¡Oh fudge!

.

-¡Vladdie! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

.

Presuroso, Jack brinco sobre la cama para pasarse hasta donde estaba Vlad y se puso de rodillas junto a él.

.

-¡No lo sé! – se quejó y cerró los ojos - ¡pero no puedo moverme!

.

De pronto, Vlad recordó algunas de las cosas que había leído de su investigación previa a todos los hechos y volteando a ver a Jack con cara de indignación y comenzando a sonrojarse, le gritó "¡Todo esto es tu culpa Jack Fenton!"

.

-¡¿mía?! – exclamó Jack perplejo - ¡¿Pero… y ahora que hice?!

.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso Jack Fenton?! ¡Qué poca memoria y vergüenza tienes!

.

-¡Pero Vladdie yo…!…oooh…

.

.

Un flashazo de iluminación llegó ahora a la mente de Jack.

.

-¡Perdón Vladdie! – exclamó sincero - ¡No fue mi intención, en serio! ¡Yo sabía que eras virgen y por eso puse todo mi esfuerzo en preparar todo y hacer que te relajaras tanto como fuera posible pero quizás no fue suficiente, yo…!

.

-¡Pues no fue suficiente! – le gritó de nuevo Vlad aún indignado e inmóvil en el suelo - ¡Tu debiste…! ... espera un minuto – dijo abriendo totalmente los ojos - ¿Cómo qué…? – de pronto sintió su cara encenderse de vergüenza - ¡¿Cómo que "sabías"?!¡Tú no tienes idea de si he estado o no con alguien! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a asumir cosas que yo no te he dicho?! ... ¡Contéstame Jack Fenton!

.

-Ehm… bueno yo… – comenzó a decir Jack nervioso, observando la cara de Vlad que de no ser porque se encontraba hecho un ovillo, en ese instante seguramente se hubiera lanzado a ahorcarlo y golpearlo en toda la cara - … yo sólo… lo sabía jeje…

.

-¡Agh!¡Eso no es cierto! - le reclamó Vlad aún más indignado - ¡Cómo vas simplemente a saber algo así?! ¡¿Acaso yo insinué algo?!

.

-Pues…

.

-¡No! – gritó Vlad interrumpiendo- ¡Yo no te he dicho nada nunca sobre mi vida sexual incluso ahora! Repito ¡¿cómo te atreves a asumir algo que ni sabes si es cierto?!

.

Jack no sabía si decirle o no a su amigo la verdad de cómo es que había llegado a esa conclusión, pero después de lo que había pasado y en cierta forma aprovechando que Vlad no podría tomar represalias contra él en ese momento, se animó a confesar.

.

-Ehm… bueno… sucede que me di cuenta por… por tus reacciones desde la primera vez que nos besamos…

.

-¡¿Quééééé?! – gritó Vlad - ¡¿pero q…?!¡¿pero co…?!... ¡Oh fudge! –exclamó cubriéndose la cara -...¡dime que no empezaste con eso desde ahí! – añadió sin saber qué más decir

.

-… pues yo quisiera hombre V pero es que es cierto…

.

-¡Fudge! – gritó de nuevo - ¡¿Qué nunca se te ocurrió que podría simplemente estar nervioso por tener que besarte a ti, eh, grandísimo tonto?!

.

-… pues si pero…

.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

.

-… pero es que no sólo fue eso… primero pensé que yo estaba en un error cuando actuaste tan dominante esa vez que te tomaste tantas cervezas – que por cierto ¿de dónde conseguiste tantas a esa hora?-, y luego cuando hiciste lo mismo al día siguiente en el sofá pero…

.

Vlad seguía indignado y avergonzado, pero esta vez ya no gritó y sólo interrumpió inseguro de querer que Jack continuara explicando

.

-¿pero qué?

.

Jack se movió un poco hacia atrás alejándose de Vlad, sólo por si acaso, antes de seguir.

.

-… pero cuando tuvimos sexo en la regadera y estabas en tus cinco sentidos ya no parecías tan seguro de lo que hacías y por eso intenté ayudar…

.

Vlad se quedó mudo. En ese momento sólo quería que lo tragara la tierra.

.

-… ¡pero no es que me esté quejando! – se apresuró a decir Jack al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Vlad por el shock - … sólo estoy diciendo que ahí me volvió a entrar la duda y luego de que fue mi turno de..ehm… de hacerte…

.

-¡No lo digas Jack! – interrumpió Vlad anticipando la palabra – sólo no digas eso …

.

-… de…hacerte lo mismo a ti, la manera en que reaccionaste cuando apenas y te tocaba ligeramente alguna parte del cuerpo y lo tensó que te pusiste casi todo el tiempo a pesar de mis esfuerzos, me confirmaron que tenía razón… ¡pero no es que sea nada malo hombre V!

.

.

Vlad no sabía cómo hacer para desaparecer de ahí y que nunca más se volviera a saber de él. De pronto una de sus dudas con respecto al desempeño de Jack regresó para obtener respuesta.

.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente - ... pues entonces dime tú Jack Fenton ¿cómo es que según tú puedes decir tan seguro –y no es que yo esté diciendo que así es – que yo nunca había estado con alguien, eh?¿Acaso tú sí has tenido relaciones con algún otro hombre o qué?

.

-No – contestó seguro – de hecho no…

.

-¡Ahí está! – exclamó Vlad en tono triunfante – ¡¿Entonces cómo puedes atreverte a decirme en mi cara que no tenía experiencia en estas cosas eh?! … ¡Seguramente esto fue tan nuevo para ti como para mi!

.

-Bue-eno… eso no es taaaan cierto…

.

-¿Qué? – dijo Vlad extrañado - ¡¿Cómo que no?! si acabas de decir que…

.

-… es que sí, admito que era mi primera vez estando con un hombre pero…

.

Jack hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas para explicarse.

.

-… ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste sobre esa persona que te dije que había conocido hace ya unos años y de la cuál no recordaba su nombre?

.

-…sí… - respondió Vlad después de hacer memoria un segundo

.

Jack aclaro la garganta y respiró profundo.

.

-…. Pues es con ella con quien estuve la primera vez… que a decir verdad no sólo fue una vez je-je

.

Jack volteó a ver a Vlad, que sólo lo miraba expectante e incrédulo, tratando en su mente de procesar lo que le estaban diciendo.

.

-… ehm… su nombre era Tiffany – dijo Jack para romper el silencio incómodo que se estaba formando - … era una de mis vecinas en el área donde vivía cuando niño y era unos tres o cuatro años más grande que yo… cómo siempre la veía y salíamos a jugar juntos primero y luego ya adolescentes sólo a platicar, un día simplemente se me ocurrió darle un beso…claro que no esperaba que lo correspondiera pero como sí lo hizo y luego ella misma me preguntó si quería que me enseñara algunas cosas nuevas…y yo le dije que sí por curiosidad… pues… creo que ahora ya te puedes dar una buena idea de qué fue exactamente lo que me enseñó jeje… y tenía gustos y accesorios un poco extraños también, por eso es que pareciera que ya me las sé de todas todas sin importar si estoy con una chica o contigo –de la forma que quieras-, pero no es cierto…

.

Vlad seguía observando a Jack sin decir palabra, sólo escuchando.

.

-ehm…confieso además que estaba casi seguro de que nunca habías estado con ninguna chica porque yo estaba igual que tú en mi primera vez: nervioso, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o donde poner mis manos y algo asustado.

.

-Yo no estaba asustado – intervino Vlad por fin, algo molesto

.

Jack sonrió.

.

-Claro que no hombre V, tú no estabas asustado…

.

Vlad lo miró extrañado

.

- … te morías de miedo – terminó Jack la frase sonriendo de nuevo, sin afán de burlarse

.

-Jack Fenton – dijo Vlad con voz grave- … te odio… te odio en serio… no sabes cuánto te odio…

.

Jack no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

.

-Si Vladdie… yo también te quiero

.

Vlad sintió de nuevo como el color subía por toda su cara

.

-¡Galletas de mantequilla! –exclamó para distraer el momento- ... ¡Mejor cállate ya Jack y ayúdame a levantarme, que en serio necesito ir al baño!

.

-¡Cómo digas hombre V!

.

...

.

Después del pequeño incidente al despertarse y de un par más de maldiciones de repostería culpándolo por todo, Jack ayudó a Vlad a llegar al baño y de paso abrir la regadera. Luego le pasó algo de ropa y después se retiró a su cuarto para prepararse mientras esperaba su turno para bañarse y quitarse así el sudor y cualquier otro fluido que evidenciara la actividad que tan solo horas antes había tenido.

.

Una vez frescos y vestidos, ambos se encaminaron a la enfermería para la última revisión de Vlad con la doctora.

.

- Todo parece ir muy bien señor Masters – dijo la doctora satisfecha por la mejoría de su paciente

.

-Que bien, de hecho si me siento mejor ahora – contestó Vlad, tomando su playera para volvérsela a poner

.

-Pero – intervino la doctora – antes de que se cubra señor Masters… esto que tiene aquí – dijo señalando algunas de las marcas rojizas que tenía por todo el torso - ¿qué es? No parecen golpes… ¿le duelen?

.

Vlad abrió los ojos como platos, se puso rígido y sintió que un sudor frío lo recorría.

.

-Eh…yo… - balbuceó - … debió eh… ser algo que comí… ¡si, eso es! – exclamó en tono de victoria mientras la doctora lo miraba algo confundida por su repentina actitud nerviosa– … ayer salimos por la noche todos los del equipo y se nos ocurrió pasar por sushi – mintió-… ajem, creo que debo ser alérgico entonces ¿no?

.

-Mmmh… si eso puede ser – contestó la galena- en ese caso, sólo para estar seguros le voy a mandar estas pastillas por cinco días para bajar la irritación ¿de acuerdo?

.

La mujer le extendió a Vlad el frasco de antihístamínicos, después de escribirle las instrucciones en la etiqueta.

.

- …y si vuelven a aparecer esos puntos o le causan alguna molestia no deje de venir a verme

.

-Así lo haré doctora – dijo Vlad aliviado, tomando el frasco entre sus dedos

.

-Perfecto, siendo así ya se puede poner su playera y se puede retirar, oficialmente lo doy de alta…pero tenga cuidado, no haga mucho esfuerzo físico si siente que se puede lastimar de nuevo

.

-Nada que no pueda manejar, se lo aseguro

.

...

.

Vlad agradeció a la doctora por su atención y salió de la enfermería.

.

Jack lo esperaba sentado en el pequeño sillón, ansioso por saber la resolución del caso.

.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo la doctora Simmons?

.

Vlad se quedó en silencio un segundo después de ver a Jack y se sonrojó levemente al recordar el momento incómodo en el que casi era descubierto.

.

-Nada – dijo finalmente aclarando la voz – sólo que ya estoy bien, ya me dio de alta

.

-¡Eso es genial hombre V! – exclamo Jack - …oye… ¿qué traes en ese frasco?

.

Vlad frunció el ceño con algo de indignación y de nuevo el color subió a sus mejillas

.

-¿Esto?... supongo que debería darte las gracias por esto a ti Jack- dijo enfatizando el nombre del otro

.

-¿Y a mi por qué? – preguntó confundido

.

- Ajem… -dijo aún sonrojado- digamos que tu amor por la comida oriental y en especial por el sushi han dejado huellas de ello no sólo en tu boca.

.

-¿Qué?

.

-Ya olvídalo Jack – dijo Vlad suspirando, sin querer dar más explicaciones de momento- …camina

.

Fenton seguía sin entender pero no era la primera vez que Vlad no le decía las cosas claramente así que se encogió de hombros pensando "bueno… luego le pido que me explique" y se colocó al lado de Vlad para irse a clases.

.

...

.

Terminaba la semana y a ambos se les ocurrió ir al cine después de clases para ver el estreno de una nueva película que sonaba bastante interesante, acerca de un grupo de cuatro sujetos que primero se dedicaban a estudiar fenómenos paranormales en una universidad y que terminan trabajando como cazafantasmas y salvando a la ciudad de Nueva York de un ataque de espectros malvados.

.

-¡Esa película es de lo más genial que haya visto! – exclamaba Jack casi sin poder contener su emoción

.

-Si, vaya que es buena – contestó Vlad también emocionado

.

Iban pues discutiendo sobre lo asombrosa y fantástica que era la película cuando cerca de una esquina, antes de llegar a la universidad, vieron a lo lejos un grupo de sujetos que hicieron de pronto que cambiaran su tono de alegría por uno de seriedad.

.

-Oh no – dijo Jack – son Spike y sus amigos… mejor vámonos por otro lado hombre V –sugirió

.

-No Jack – dijo Vlad con toda seguridad - …sólo sigue caminando

.

-Pero…

.

-Tú sólo sígueme

.

Sin tener idea de que planeaba su mejor amigo al decirle eso y verlo esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa mientras seguían caminando hacia los bravucones, Jack se quedó en silencio pero se mantuvo alerta por si algo ocurría.

.

.

Spike y los otros se encontraban platicando y riendo cuando vieron a Vlad y a Jack acercarse. Entonces Spike se quedó mudo y su expresión pasó de ser sonriente y confiada a seria y de incertidumbre.

.

-Hola muchachos – dijo Vlad al pasar junto a ellos – que buen día para salir a pasear ¿no?...

.

El grupo se les quedó viendo, confundido por tanta confianza de parte de Vlad al hablarles así

.

-… aunque creo que ustedes son demasiados… yo prefiero algo menos de aglomeraciones… tres es un buen número… ¿no lo crees Spike? – le dijo sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño

.

El sujeto aludido sólo se irguió por completo y se puso más rojo que un tomate por dos segundos.

.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco Masters ó qué te pasa?!¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! – exclamó uno de los otros tipos, dando un paso hacia Vlad para amenazarlo, pero Spike lo detuvo de la chamarra, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

.

-S-solo váyanse de aquí… y no les haremos nada

.

-¡Pero Spike! – grito otro de sus amigos - ¡No vas a dejar que se vayan sólo así!¿oh si?

.

-¡He dicho que nadie va a hacer nada! – exclamó Spike molesto, aún con los vasos sanguíneos de su cara dilatados – de hecho, no quiero que ninguno les haga nada a estos dos otra vez ¡¿me entendieron?! …

.

Sus seguidores sólo asintieron con cara de confusión.

.

Vlad sonrió triunfante.

.

-Vámonos Jack, tenemos cosas de que ocuparnos todavía. Adiós a todos.

.

Los demás vieron como Fenton y Masters se alejaban.

.

-Spike, ¿por qué los dejas ir? – dijo uno

.

-¡si, aun podemos alcanzarlos! – exclamó otro

.

-¡No! – les gritó su líder – ¡¿qué no me oyeron?! … he perdido el interés en ellos, ya no son divertidos.

.

Spike volteó a ver como se alejaban los otros. Vlad al sentir la mirada, se volteó por un segundo y sonriendo coquetamente le mandó un beso al exbravucón y le guiñó un ojo.

.

El enorme sujeto sólo se puso rígido, encendiendo su rostro a todo lo que daba y comenzó a sudar.

.

-¡y-ya vámonos de aquí! – exclamó tratando de calmarse

.

-Pero Spike – dijo otro de sus seguidores – oye… te pusiste rojo… ¿qué te pasa?

.

-¡No es nada! – les gritó furioso - ¡De hecho no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes!¡Ya vámonos! – agregó empujando a los otros para alejarse de ahí. Por supuesto que nunca en esta vida iba a contarle a ninguno de ellos o a cualquier otro ser viviente sobre lo que le había pasado con el "enclenque" de Masters y mucho menos lo iba a hacer no tanto por la amenaza sino por la insinuación y esa invitación… eso era algo que no quería tener que explicar jamás.

.

A partir de ese día, y aún después de que en un futuro les dieran permiso de volver a la universidad a él y sus amigos, cada vez que el enorme exbravucón se topara con Jack y en especial con Vlad, éste sólo tendría que sonreír o hacerle un guiño para que el otro se pusiera incómodo y casi se alejara corriendo de ahí, causando que Vlad se riera divertido.

.

...

.

Mientras tanto y volviendo al presente, ya de nuevo en el dormitorio y sentándose en el tan conocido y viejo sofá que tenían para jugar con el atari la nueva versión de Pac-man, Jack volteó a ver a Vlad y empezó a reír, recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir en la calle.

.

-¿De qué te ríes Jack?

.

- Es que eres genial hombre V

.

Vlad lo miró confundido

.

-¿por qué lo dices?

.

-¡Por lo que hiciste allá afuera! – exclamó divertido- … ¡casi me gana la risa cuando el pobre de Spike se puso rojo y nervioso… sobre todo cuando le guiñaste el ojo! ¡jajaja! ¡Parecía que se iba a desmayar!

.

Vlad no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario

.

-¿Pobre? – dijo casi a carcajadas - ¡Ja! No lo compadezcas Jack… además… - dijo bromeando - no sabe de lo que se pierde, después de todo ¡yo soy el gran Vlad Masters!

.

Jack comenzó a reírse a pierna suelta.

.

-¡Eso es muy cierto hombre V! – exclamó al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Vlad para abrazarlo y darle un beso.

.

-¡Hey! – exclamó Masters - ¿no se supone que íbamos a jugar?

.

-¿Y que no eso estamos haciendo? – le respondió Jack en tono juguetón

.

Vlad esbozó una media sonrisa al tiempo que miraba a Jack a los ojos y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

.

-Siendo así, te reto a un torneo con el Pac-man

.

-Pero yo creí que…

.

- …nadie dijo que tenía que ser con el Atari – lo interrumpió Vlad seductoramente

.

Jack sonrió ampliamente manifestando así la alegría que lo llenaba por dentro.

.

-¿Eso quiere decir que oficialmente tenemos una relación? Es decir ¿fuera de lo del experimento?... ¿somos ... novios?

.

Vlad se sonrojó y guardó silencio un momento ates de contestar.

.

-Está bien Jack… si…digamos que lo somos de manera oficial… sólo hazme un favor…

.

-¡Lo que quieras hombre V!

.

-… no lo digas ¿de acuerdo?

.

-¡Tus deseos son órdenes querido Vladdie! – exclamó Jack volviendo a besar a Vlad antes de que ambos se levantaran de su asiento y se dirigieran a un sitio más confortable para poder seguir "jugando".

.

...

.

En cuanto a las anotaciones del experimento, éstas continuaron de forma cada vez más esporádica hasta que se detuvieron por completo, no sin antes hacer una última declaración unánime, tanto en una sección como en la otra de la libreta: "El experimento ha sido todo un éxito".

Sólo el tiempo diría si aquellos resultados obtenidos perdurarían o se perderían para siempre en la memoria de aquellos dos mejores amigos, pero por ahora, no había nada mejor que seguir llevando a cabo la demostración de los mismos, uno al lado del otro.

.

**FIN**

_*Down, down in my bones_

_somewhere i´d never ever know_

_right at the back of my head_

_It hit me like a beam of light_

_Hit me like a hook on the right_

_And i could have felt to the floor_

_`Cause you talk to me_

_and it comes off the wall_

_You talk to me_

_And it goes over my head_

_So let´s go to bed_

_Before you say something real_

_Let´s go to bed_

_Before you say how you feel_

_`Cause is you, Oh oh oh oh_

_It´s always you, Oh oh oh oh_

_I always knew, Oh oh oh oh_

_It´s you_

_I try my best to unwind_

_Nothing on my mind but you_

_Oblivious to all that i´ll owe_

_I´m hanging on to all I don´t know_

_So let´s go to bed_

_Before you say something real_

_Let´s go to bed_

_Before you say how you feel_

_`Cause is you, Oh oh oh oh_

_It´s always you, Oh oh oh oh_

_I always knew, Oh oh oh oh_

_It´s you (x2)_

_`Cause is you, Oh oh oh oh_

_It´s always you, Oh oh oh oh_

_I always knew, Oh oh oh oh_

_It´s you_

_`Cause is you_

_Oh I always knew_

_Yes i always knew, Oh oh oh oh_

_It´s you*_

*** I always knew – The Vaccines**

* * *

.

**N/A: ** Y de esta manera, mis estimado/as lectores, llegamos al final de esta historia... como les dije al principio, de verdad no saben cuánto me costó de verdad decidirme a subir este capítulo TwTU, porque sabía que era el último, pero no sólo por eso sino porque... caray, lo que siempre les dije de los feels es cierto, estoy llena de ellos mientras escribo estas palabras... además de que creo que volqué todo ello en esta historia...es decir, siempre pongo esfuerzo en esto, pero hay veces en que la historia simplemente parece escribirse sola - como con "Réquiem al pasado"- y ésta es una de esas ocasiones en las que el mio cuore habló por mi... fudge Vlad, en serio, ¡mira lo que me provocas!...ajem, sorry, yo me entiendo sola XD (además escuchar una y otra vez "all of me" de johnny Legend justo ahora, no me ayuda en nada a mis feels... pero no aprendo...nomás no aprendo)

.

En fin...agradezco de nueva cuenta a quienes decidieron acompañarme a mi y a los dos protagonistas, a lo largo de este fic producto – como he dicho ya tantas veces – de esta obsesión que tengo por mi adorado Vlad desde hace tanto, pero también por los feels que me invaden por dentro gracias a la Pacmanship… que por cierto esos feels por ahora están más calmados pero como aún no he conseguido acallarlos por completo XD está en proyecto –ya empezado- una secuela… que aún no sé si irá al tono con esta ó daré rienda suelta a todo el angst que se quedó estancado en el tintero (oh bueno, el teclado…pero ustedes me entienden XD)… pero de que existirá, así será (¿de qué creen que tratará ahora? Galleta gigante a quien adivine XD … ¿sugerencias? Si por qué no, incluso quizás a lo largo de esa nueva historia, los agradecería –tantas posibilidades, caray-). En fin, un gusto poder contar con ustedes y por favor no dejen de ponerme sus opiniones con respecto a la historia ó la redacción (sólo no me lancen piedras muy duro jeje). Me despido por ahora. Los voy a extrañar ;w; :heart:... ¡Adiós! :3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:** El último de esta historia... bueno, ya saben que Vlad y Jack son creación de Butch Hartman... fudge Hartman! cómo se te ocurre hacerme eso?! por qué rayos tuviste que hacer a éstos dos amigos y dejar tantos y tantos huecos en su historia... y luego con esas actitudes de Jack...y luego Vlad tan pero tan adorable cuando joven... y así esperabas que no terminara shipeandolos?... bien hecho Butch...bien hecho...estos feels que me ahogan y yo, te lo agradecemos *aplausos*

.

(por cierto... premio -request en pic o fic one-shot- a quien adivine en qué día se supone que termina esta historia ;3)


End file.
